The Covenant in Twilight
by jess-luvs-music
Summary: What if instead of Bella Swan, she was Isabella Marie Danvers. Bella has an older brother, Caleb. They live in a small town in Massachusetts named Ipswich. But Bella had to go into hiding becuase of a secret Bella had.Magic? Powers? A Coven? With Cullen's
1. Chapter 1

I do not own either Twilight or The covenant but it is my favorite book and movies.

* * *

Bella's POV...

_Flashback_

_"But Caleb why do I have to go. Can't I stay with you and the guys?" I begged._

_"No Bella. It's for the best. Your not safe with us, you saw what happened to Sarah, I already risked her safety, if Chase finds out about you, he'll use you against us. I'll come back for you, I promise. Just let me find Chase, and when I beat him, I'll come back for you." I let the tears fall at my last goodbye to Caleb._

_"I'll miss you so much. Try and contact me some way please. I can't just put you behind and not wonder how you are."_

_"You're a strong girl. I know you can do this. I'll try and see you once in a while. Just remember, never use 'the power' unless you really have to. But it has to be like about to die emergency." I nodded and kissed his cheek._

_"I love you baby sister." He told me and kissed my forehead._

_"I love you too big brother." he put my hood up and pushed me in the car. The driver sped off to my new family. Where I would pretend to be someone I'm not and hide. I looked back at Caleb, to what wouldn't be the last time I would see him, even if he tried. I knew when he promised to see me, he was lying, but that wasn't the last time I was seeing him. Like it or not, something or someone was coming after me, and he was going to be there._

_End of Flashback._

That was about more then 2 years ago, when I was only 15. I was now 17 and living my hidden life in Forks Washington. My name is Isabella Marie Danvers but now I was Isabella Swan. My father died on my brother's 18th birthday, he gave up his power to Caleb, killing his own life in the process. The guy Caleb was trying to save Sarah from was Chase, and he escaped. He was the reason I was hiding. When Chase moved to Massachusetts I was away in Paris for a year. When I came back on Caleb's birthday he sent me away, in hiding. No one ever told Chase about me which meant he wouldn't hurt me until he found out about me.

You see my brother is one of the sons of Ipswich. There were 5 family's, from those five only four survived. They formed a coven, agreeing to hid our secret about our powers. The other decedent was Pope, but he was banished for exposing us back in the late 1600s, he was too power hungry. They wanted revenge, but we thought the last of the Pope's were dead, we were wrong. Chase was son of John Pope, he killed his father and made him will him his power. He was twice stronger then Caleb, but when he ascended he was more powerful, yet it wasn't enough. So my father gave up his life and power to save Caleb. Chase lost that battle but escaped.

From those four family's came 3 more decedents like Caleb and I. Taylor Simms, he was like my other brother. Pogue Parry, Caleb's best friend and mine. And lastly Reid Garwin, my ex boyfriend and still friend. Everyone knew I had more power then Caleb, but never spoke from us 5. Mom didn't even know, she though I didn't have any powers at all. I was much stronger then Caleb, even with dad's power and his new power from when he turned 18. We don't know why, they think it might have to do with the fact that I was a girl, the only girl of the son's of Ipswich. That's why Caleb made me leave. He planned my death, one mom didn't even find was fake. He also planned my fake birth with a fake family who believes I'm their daughter. How'd he pull that one off, he simply erased there minds and put me in the picture. In real pictures, well I wasn't in many of them. I hated this, I hated to pretend, but I was doing it for my brother, because I knew he would risk his own life for my own. So I agreed to this stupid lie. How many time's did my brother visit? None! Not on my birthday, nothing. How'd I know he was fine? I called Taylor from payphones at my new school. He assured me Caleb was fine, and everyone else as well. But I was turning 18 soon, which meant I would ascend like the others. I knew once I ascended I would have more power and I would have to control it more. There was only twice in my life I've ever used my powers. The first time was when I was 11. Usually you get the taste of your power when your 13, but again, I was different. I was simply playing on the top stairs with Caleb. I can't remember what happened but he pushed me a little to harm making me fly of the stairs. I was suppose to hit the table but I some how levitated my body away and flew up back to the stairs. I was forbidden to ever do that again or use my powers. Dad said I had to keep it a secret and never do that again.

Then the second time was just last week. I was getting out my car, the one Caleb bought me making my fake parents think they bought it for me. It was a birthday present. Anyways, I was getting out my car when a van -Eric's van- came straight at me, no one was around, or so I thought. I used my power to push the van away, at the same time Edward Cullen tried to push it away. I got to the van first. No one saw a thing except Edward, and since then he wouldn't leave me alone. I knew something was up with his family too, but he wouldn't quit. It was either his secret or mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV.

"Bella honey, time for school. Come on get up." I sighed and sat up. I saw Rene sitting at the edge of the bed looking at me.

"Alright, Alright. I'm up." I said getting out of bed.

"I'll go downstairs and make breakfast." I nodded and went to the shower to start my day. Another day in this boring life. I walked over to the bathroom and saw a sticky note in the mirror, of course.

_Cheer up Bella, everything will be better soon. I miss you Bells. Love Caleb._

I sighed and put the note in my desk where I keep all the other little notes he leaves for me. Caleb has this way of knowing when I'm not happy, so he puts up this little notes for me to cheer me up. It usually works, but today I felt stressed out. I was getting tired to Edward's interrogation. I wish Caleb was here to tell him to fuck off. Okay so that was a lie. I mean Edward was a Greek god. He was gorgeous, sweet, and well…smart too. But I was getting tired of him trying to figure out what I was, I knew he wasn't human. You can call it spidey senses, I call it supernatural feelings.

After my shower and getting ready for school, I ate breakfast and left for school. In my car was another little note.

_Bells there's something wrong, you just seem so much more upset, please tell me what it is. -Caleb_

I sighed, I knew I he would know something was way off.

_Nothing Caleb, it's just that time of the month. Now stop using your powers like that. You promised to be careful. Love Bells._

I concentrated and left it in his bathroom mirror, he would find it eventually. I drove to school in my black convertible Mustang. I was going faster than usual. There was something wrong today, and I couldn't help but get that funny feeling someone was watching me. I looked at the rearview mirror and screamed. There was a freaken Guy in my car. I lost control of the car and almost smashed into a tree. I concentrated on my power, feeling my eyes go black, and stopped the car from smashing into the tree. Instead it went through the tree and I hit the breaks. I accidentally slammed my head on the wheel. But I spun my head around to see who the fuck was behind, but he wasn't there anymore. There was no cars but one, and it just happened to be Fucken Edward Cullen's Fucken car. Great just great. But I wasn't worried about that, I knew Caleb sensed that I used my power and I knew he would be calling soon. Right on time my extra phone began to ring like crazy. I had two phones, one was just for friends, the other was untraceable, it was for just in case Caleb needed to call me with out any one tracing my calls. I answered it just as I saw Edward and Alice pull over.

"Hello."

"Bella what the hell was that, why did you use your power."

"Caleb calm the fuck down okay. I lost control, I was going to smash to a tree but I stopped it okay...Look I have to go. Let me call you back later."

"Okay Bella, just please be more careful."

"Look who's talking."

"Bells. Please. Love you sis."

"Love you too." I saw Edward tense up next to me at my words.

"Are you okay" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said trying to clean my forehead from the blood.

"Shit." I said when I saw the cut on my eyebrow.

"We should get you to the hospital and get you checked." He said coldly.

"I said I'm fine okay. It was an accident."

"How'd you do that?" shit!

"Do what?" I asked like I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Bella don't play stupid. How'd you go through that tree."

"I don't know what your talking about. Look were going to be late for school. So why don't you just drop this." he huffed...mad that I ignored his question but left back to his car. I backed up and drove back fast, I was anxious to get to school...that was a first. When I got there, Jessica and Lauren were already waiting for me.

"Hey Bella. Hey what happen to your eyebrow."

"I had an accident, but I'm fine now." I said cleaning it with a tissue.

"Oh okay. Well I heard Mike is planning on asking you to Prom."

"That's nice.""What are you going to say?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because Jessica, I don't want to go to the dance. I have other plans anyways." I said. I saw through the corner of my eye that Edward was looking at me like he could hear me. He was 5 cars away though, yet, I got the strange feeling he could hear me. I sighed and shook my head, it's not true. I walked off to class and tried to concentrate, but I kept wondering back to the guy. Who was he, and how the hell did he get in my car. What freaked me out the most was his eyes, they were red like ruby red. I shook my head trying to shake my thoughts away. I felt my phone vibrate in my purse. It was my emergency phone.

[_Caleb,_**Bella**]

_So how are you feeling?_

**Better. It was an accident, I wasn't watching the road and almost hit a tree. Sorry.**

_Bella you have to be more careful. Did anyone see_

**No **I lied.

_Okay well get back to studying. I miss you._

**Me too.** I closed my phone and put it back in my purse. The rest of the classes went by like a breeze. During lunch I saw Edward sitting alone. That was strange, he always sat with his family. When he caught me looking at him, he motioned with his finger to come over. I sighed and walked over to him.

"What's up?" I asked like nothing happened.

"Bella please sit down." I sighed but took a seat.

"Why don't we start all over. Just be friends." he asked.

"I'm not a very good friend for you Edward. I can be dangerous." I told him in total honestly only making him laugh.

"You know what I don't need this." I said and started to get up from my seat.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry it's just that I'm not a good friend for you either." I rolled my eyes.

"Bella you and I both have secrets to hide. My secret can be dangerous to you."

"My secret can be dangerous to you too." I told him in total honestly.

"Why don't you tell me then."

"I vowed silence." I told him.

"I see, but I can guess right?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to know that bad?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella. I really do. I'm tired of trying to stay away form you." so was I.

"Fine Edward. But when your run off scared you at least need to keep my secret a secret, or I'll have to resort to other tactics." he gave me a smirk making me roll my eyes again.

"I've been warned." he said and I nodded.

"How about we don't do this here?" I asked looking at our surroundings.

"Your right." he hold out his hand for me to take, and strangely I took it and felt better. His touch was ice cold though, like supernatural cold. I knew something was off with him and his family. We walked back to my car. I unlocked the door and we both got in.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Just go through there, I'll tell you when to stop." I nodded and speed off.

"Nice car." He said.

"Thanks. It was a present."

"Parents?"

"Kind of."

"What does that mean?"

"I'll explain if you guess right. But in return I want answer too."

"ah I see you've been observant of us."

"yeah well it takes a freak to know when something's up." he laughed.

"Okay stop right here." he said. I pulled over to a little hiding place. I went deeper into it and hid my car there. I made my way out the car and walked over to Edward.

"Okay Bella close your eyes. You said there was something fishy about me, and I know your no human either, so I'll give you a clue of what I am." I nodded and closed my eyes. I was suddenly lifted off the ground. I opened my eyes and saw Edward running in inhumanly speed, it was faster then my freaken car -and that's telling you something because my car was built for speed. Then we came to a full stop. He carefully put me down on my feet.

"So are you ready to run?" I laughed.

"I can do much more then that." I whispered trying not to let him hear.

"What do you mean." Shit.

"No, I can't tell you remember. You have to guess." I said. I took a look at the place I was standing, it was beautiful. A meadow. I sat down feeling safe and comfortable.

"Okay. Let's clear out something's… you did push that van away before it crushed you." I sighed but nodded.

"And your car went through the tree today." I nodded again.

"Are you some kind of angel or fairy." I laughed. He didn't find the humor though, he growled at me.

"I'm sorry, it's just funny. No I'm not an angel and I'm not a fairy but your close."

"So then it has something to do with magic?" I nodded.

"Are you some sort of which." I sighed and looked into his eyes.

"Yes." cue the screams and running away....Nope nothing happened, he just sat there looking at me more curious then ever.

"Aren't you going to freak out or something?" I asked.

"No, I told you I have my own secrets." I nodded and looked at him to continue."Who'd you get the power?" he asked. Here we go…

"My name is Isabella Marie Denver not Isabella Swan. I am 17 years old and a which. I am the first and only daughter of the decedents of Ipswich. Beside's me there's 5 more. My brother Caleb Denver, our best friend Pogue Perry, Tayler Simms is like my other brother but not blood related, and Reid Garwin, my ex boyfriend." Edward interrupted.

"Is that who you said I love you to?" I shock my head.

"No that was my brother Caleb." he nodded at me to continue. "When your 13 you get the taste to this power. But I'm different, they think its because I'm the first daughter of Ipswich, I don't know exactly what to think. 2 years ago, I was in a boarding school in Paris. My brother Caleb was in Massachusetts. I already explained that there was 5 other like me but only told you about four. The fifth one was Chase Collins better known as Pope. John Pope was his father, Chase killed him. Chase wanted more power, so he went after my brother, the strongest of the 4, or so he thought. He didn't know I excited, heck no one besides our covenant knew I had power, not even my mother just our father. I am more powerful then Caleb and Chase didn't know that. He got to my brother by putting my brother's girlfriend Sarah in danger, they fought that night, the night my brother would ascend, on his 18 birthday."

"What is to ascend?" he asked.

"When your 13 in my case 11. You get the taste to power, when your 18, your power increases and you become much more stronger with more power."

"In other words you fully evolve." I nodded.

"So why are you here?"

"Because when my brother fought Chase, it still wasn't enough, even with his new power when he turned 18 and my dad's power…"

"your dad's power?"

"You can will your power to another Ipswich, with one prize. Death."

"So your dad died, by giving up his power to your brother?""yeah and even with that power he wasn't able to defeat Chase, he thought he did, but his body wasn't there when the police went to look for him. Chase had escaped. I came back on my brother's birthday, expecting to only find him fully evolved but found myself being hidden. He faked my death, he made Rene and Charlie believe I'm there real daughter, he moved me states, and I haven't seen him in 2 years. I talk to Ty once in a while to see how my brother's doing. Caleb can sense how I feel even if we're far away, and he puts up this little notes around my house or car to try and cheer me up."

"So why don't you go after Chase and kill him?"

"the thing is, this power is addicting, you can't stop using it. In my whole life I've only used it 3 times, yet I want to use it more but I control myself. The more you use it the more your body ages. This power can be to much for your body. When your 20 you'll look like your 50...It kills you."

"So why does Chase want more power."

"Because he can't stop anymore. There wasn't anyone there to explain him the consequences to this power. He can't stop using is, his addicted." he stayed quite for a moment trying to sink everything in.

"You want me to show you?" I asked.

"No that could be dangerous." he said.

"It's fine." I stood up. I felt my eyes turn pitch black. I looked around me and didn't find anything to levitate so I concentrated on the air. I turned it into a shock wave and pushed it against the tree making it hit it and fall back. I let my powers go and my eyes turned back to chocolate brown. My phone went on.

"Shit." I said and looked for my phone.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"My brother, he can feel when I use my power." I answered it.

"Hey Caleb.""Bella what exactly is going on?"

"Nothing okay. Look can I explain later, I need to go."

"Bella don't you dare hang up on me..." I did. I put my phone away and ignored it.

"His protective of you." Edward stated.

"Yeah his always been that way."

"To think I thought he was your boyfriend." I rolled my eyes.

"He gave me my car for my birthday you know. he made René and Charlie think that they bought it for me though." he laughed.

"So Edward, aren't you going to tell me what exactly you are?" he frowned.

"Why don't you guess?" I sat down and thought of this for a long time. There was one creature going on through my mind, I heard it while I went with my friends to La Push.

"Vampire." I whispered looking away, embarrassed I guessed wrong and he'd make fun of me.

"your not running?" he asked. I looked up to him.

"I'm right?" he nodded.

"Oh, why would I run?""Usually a normal person would run away from us."

"Honey, I'm not normal." I reminded him. He laughed.

"Yeah sorry your right. It's just hard to see you as danger."

"I can put up a fight okay."

"I believe you. Your little tree stunt was pretty impressive and you didn't even touch it." I laughed.

"So do you sleep in coffins or combust in the sun?" I asked.

"you really shouldn't pay attention to Hollywood version. No we don't sleep at all and we sparkle in the sun."

"you don't sleep?" he shook his head.

"aren't you going to ask my diet?"

"For what? It's not like you can have my blood." I said with a shrug.

"Cocky are we?" he asked.

"as I said before. I can put up a fight." he nodded.

"Well just letting you know we don't drink human blood, we drink animal blood."

"Why?"

"Because we don't believe in harming innocent."

"But there are others that do drink human blood."

"Yes. Those you can distinct because there eyes are ruby red and ours our golden yellow." I froze. Ruby red eyes, like the ones I saw today.

"Bells you okay? You tensed up all of a sudden."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to ignore the eyes.

"Your lying? What aren't you telling me?" I tough of lying but decided to come clean, he knew about me anyways.

"Today, in the morning, the reason I almost crashed was because I saw a man in the back seat of my car. I freaked out of how he got there. He was just there, and then when I almost crashed but managed to go through the tree, I turned around to see the reason to my not-almost-death but he was gone. The thing is that his eyes haunt me, they were ruby red, and I can't stop think of them."

"Let's go."

"Where?" I asked as Edward pulled me up on his back and took off running.

"Were going back to my house, we need to talk to Alice."

"Your sister?"

"Yes, she's a psychic. She should be able to see vampires." he put me back on my feet when we were by my car. I ran to the car and jumped in, Edward did too. I speed off to his place.

"Where exactly do you live?"

"Just go straight. I'll tell you when to turn." I nodded. I saw him lift up another sticky note.

"It says 'Bells be careful. The more you use the power, the more your in danger with Chase. Love Caleb.'."

"Always so worried about me. He's used the power more then I have."

"His right to be worry though, I mean you're his sister."

"I know, I know. It's just sometimes I wish he'd just back off a bit and let me live my life."

"I understand."

"can you take out a sticky paper from my purse." he nodded and took one out. I took it from him and began to write.

_Relax bro. I'll explain everything tonight. I promise. But you need to trust me on what I'm doing. Love Bells._

I put in the window and concentrated on it, then it disappeared.

"That's still cool." Edward said fascinated.

"Thanks."

"Okay turn Right." Edward said. If he hadn't said anything, I wouldn't have noticed this street. I turned right and went straight up.

"just keep going straight and you'll see the house soon." I nodded and sped up a bit. I saw the house come into view. It was beautiful, more then my own.

"Wow. It's beautiful. My place is nothing compared to this."

"Well it's not like the houses in Forks are designed to be new. There pretty old."

"Not the house I meant. I'm talking about the mansion in Ipswich. My house is much much bigger then this, but it nothing compare to this. This is amazing."

"thank you." Edward said with a soft chuckle at the end. Another sticky note appeared. Edward picked it up.

"When exactly are you going to explain? The boys want to know what exactly your up too."

"Don't write back. I'm going to do it in front of your family. I'm sure they won't believe us when you tell them."

"Your probably right." Edward said. He handed me my purse and we made our way out. He opened the door to his house and we walked in. I was a bit nerves.

"Relax Bella I won't let anyone harm you." I knew he was saying the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

When we walked into the family room and I saw 6 pair of eyes looking at me curiously. Well one of those pair was glaring. I saw Edward hiss at the blonde.

"Why did you bring her here?" the blonde snapped.

"Rosalie behave, let's see what your brother has to say." I saw a motherly like women speak.

"Bella this is my mother Esme, My father Carlisle, my brothers Emmett and Jasper, and sisters Alice and Rose." he pointed at each one. I smiled at all of them but ignored Rose. I wasn't much of the person who took crap from people, I got that from Caleb.

"Guys Bella knows." Edward said. Everyone looked at him like he had a third head or something.

"What do you mean she knows." I heard Jasper asked.

"I mean she knows what we are." Edward said.

"and you bring her here for…what to expose us." Rose spat.

"I would never tell anyone."

"Yeah well if anything happens...the whole family will be blamed for." Emmett said with a shrug

"Edward can't hurt me."

"Of course he can." Jasper said like it was the most obvious thing.

"No, I mean he really can't hurt me."

"What do you mean. Are you stupid or something" Rose spat.

"Look I'm sorry princess if you don't like my presence but I never asked to come here. I was put here to be hidden. I tried to stay away from your brother, but it didn't work." I spat at her. Everyone looked at me in shocked, mostly Rose. I'm sure no one has ever spoke to her that way.

"I'm sorry Edward. Really I am, it's just that the way I grew up, I learned not to take crap from anyone, it's just an instinct." I apologized.

"No it's fine. I understand." he kissed my forehead.

"I don't understand. I can snap your neck but you speak to me like your not afraid." Rose stated.

"No, you can't snap my neck. I know how to put up a fight. I have my own secret too."

"your just a human. I can smell it." she spat.

"Okay Princess, attack me." I asked. She did. She went at me full force and I turned my eyes pitch black. I pushed her the way I made that tree fall. shock wave. She fell back to the couch. I let my power go and walked over to Rose offering her a hand that she took. She looked at me in surprise and respect.

"How'd you do that?" Alice asked.

"I wasn't exactly planning on showing you that way. I'm sorry Rose. I'm not a human. But Edward can explain that later, I don't feel like going over my whole story."

"Give me 5 minutes and I'll explain everything" Edward said. I shrugged and took a seat in their couch. I saw Edwards lips move very quickly but no sound came from them, it was mesmerizing. 5 minutes later they were all looking at me.

"So you're the daughter of Ipswich."

"Yeah, I'm the first and only daughter so far."

"So what exactly brings you to tell us this?" Rose asked out of curiosity.

"today. In the morning. I was driving to school when I saw someone in the back of my seat. I lost control of my car because I freaked out, I was about to hit the tree but I used my power to go through it instead and stomped on the brake. The person I saw had ruby red eyes." I heard gasps around me.

"So your saying you saw a male vampire."

"I don't know. I just know that the eyes were red."

"Well what do we do?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. I mean I can handle myself, but I came here mostly to clear out what I am because you deserve to know now that I know what you are." they nodded.

"you know you have to keep this a secret."

"Yes I know that and I understand. But I need you to do the same. But I was wondering, I understand that I need to keep this a secret, but my brother's going nuts, I need to explain to him why I've been using my powers lately and he knows when I lie, he gets this sort of feeling with me even if we're far away. My brother can keep a secret, after all we've never been exposed before."

"Yes, you have our permission to tell your brothers." Carlisle said.

"Thank you. And believe me, they won't say a thing." he nodded.

"there's one more thing." I said. Everyone looked at me. "As Edward explained I'm here because my brothers are hiding me from Chase. If he finds out about me, you won't ever see me again. I'll disappear like the first time."

"Why I mean we can help you fight him." Alice said.

"Yeah I mean Pixie's right, we can take him down." Emmett said. I shock my head.

"No. you can't. what I did to Rose was nothing compared to what I can do. That wasn't anywhere near my full power and I still haven't ascended yet. I'm not sure how powerful Chase is, but my brother is very powerful, yet not nearly as strong as me or Chase. He can hurt you and I will not let that happen. I'm sorry but if I see any kind of clue that he knows about me, I'll simple vanish and you will never see or hear about me again." they all looked upset, but Edward looked the worst, like he was pain.

" I don't know Bella. I think this is a real bad idea." Jasper said.

"I know but this is my fight, and I will not drag you into this. Look I have to go and talk with my brothers. I'll see you at school tomorrow." they nodded.

"Edward can you come with me?" he gave me a sweet smile and nodded.

"I need to explain to my brothers in person, do you think you can go with me and show them what I mean."

"Of course Bella." I smiled and got in the car. I drove back home at full speed.

"Can you take out my phone. it's the silver pre paid." he nodded.

"Why do you have two?"

"One is for just me, you know friends or stuff like that. The other is for Caleb, it's so no one can track it. Can you press send his number should appear." he nodded and handed me the phone.

"So are you going to explain now?" he asked.

"Yes brother dear. But not over the phone I need to do it in person. And I'm bringing someone along."

"Bella what do you mean."

"I mean that someone other then our coven knows about us. I can't do this here. Get the guys to come to the covenant now, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Bella are you sure about this."

"Yes Caleb I know what I'm doing."

"okay I trust you."

"Prepare the guys for a visitor, you know how Reid can get."

"Yes okay. Bye sis.""Bye."

"So what did he say?"

"Nothing just that if I was sure about what I was doing."

"And are you?"

"Edward, you shared your secret so now I'll share mine. Besides my brother can be a hypocrite sometimes, Sarah's a full human and knows everything about us. So dose Kate, Pogue's girlfriend."

"Alright then." Edward said. I parked the car in my house and got out with my purse. No one was home yet, which was good.

"Bella before we go there's something I need to tell you." I looked at him curious.

"I'm in love with you Isabella Marie Danvers." I looked at him in aww.

"as am I Edward. I think I love you too." he smiled and kissed me lightly.

"will you be my girlfriend." he asked.

"Of course." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Well my love, I think it's time I meet your brothers." I smiled and nodded.

"This is going to feel a little wired. But don't be scared." I told him intertwining my finger with his.

"Okay. I'll try my best." he joked. I rolled my eyes but turned them black.

"On three, take a deep breath." I told him.

"Bella I'm a vampire. I don't need to breath."

"I warned you." and we disappeared and appeared in the covenant under our mansion.

"Okay, I'll listen to you next time." Edward said and took a deep breath.

"Told you." I said kissing his cheek. I heard someone clear there throat.

"opps." I said turning around to find my brother and the guys. I ran to Caleb and attacked him in a hug.

"I missed you big brother.""Me too Bells." when I let go, I was attacked by three other boys.

"Bells we missed you. What's going on?" Ty asked eyeing Edward.

"Guys take seat. We need to talk about a lot" they nodded and took a seat. I walked over to Edward and grabbed his hands.

"Caleb, Edward's my Sarah." he understood.

"you know your putting him in danger."

"if I can interrupt, I can take care of myself." Edward said.

"Your just a human. What can you do." Reid spat.

"shut up dude." I told him and he looked away.

"No I'm not a human. Your closer to humans more then I am." every one looked at him curiously.

"There's a reason why I told him. I accidentally used my powers around him to save my life. But he used his power around me not knowing I could see everything." Caleb stood up and walked over to us.

"What exactly are you?" he asked.

"I'm a vampire."

"this is a joke right?" Reid laughed.

"coming from the witch himself." I told him shutting him up.

"Guys this isn't a lie. His telling the truth. His not the Hollywood version kind, were you sleep in coffins and go out only at night or where you combust in the sun light."

"I'm a blood drinking vampire. But me and my family drink animal blood. We don't believe in harming humans. We don't sleep, I sparkle in the sun, I'm strong, fast, and I can read minds. But that's just me, my sister can see the future and my brother can manipulate your emotions. Besides that every vampire has the same traits, strength, speed, immortality, hearing, sight, smell, and ice cold skin."

"okay if your telling the truth, prove it." Reid said. I rolled my eyes and handed Edward a rock as big as my palm. He simply closed his hand and it became dust.

"Wow, I never though there was any other supernatural creatures apart form us." Caleb said.

"Yeah well we weren't so sure about witches either." Edward replied.

"You said there was a reason why you told him. Why?" Caleb asked.

"Today in the morning, I was driving to school when I looked at the backseat there was a male sitting there. I lost control of the car and was about to smash into a tree, I used my power to go through it and stop the car. A week ago I was about to be squished by a van but again I used my power to save my life. Both times I used my power, Edward saw."

"So who was this male? Was it Chase?" Caleb asked worried now.

"No. It was one of our kind but not my family. You see just because my family drinks animal blood, that doesn't mean that there are others that follow our diet. The male that Bella saw was a vampire."

"How do you know?" Ty asked.

"Bella saw ruby red eyes. Human drinkers have ruby red eyes, animal drinkers have gold yellow."

"So your in danger?" Caleb asked.

"Not exactly. Caleb, I'm more powerful then you and you know it, I can defend myself just fine. The only reason why I'm here is to explain to you why I used my powers today. I promise I won't use them any more unless it's necessary."

"Alright Bells. But you need to be more careful."

"Don't worry, she has me now, I'm indestructible." Edward said making me roll my eyes.

"Don't hurt your ego." I told him only making him smirk even more.

"Bella I want to talk to him alone." Caleb said.

"Ugh…where exactly do you want me to go?" I asked.

"go to the library." I nodded

"Caleb, behave, all of you." I told them, they didn't say anything.

"I'm serious guys." they nodded.

"Reid, I mean you too." I looked at him, I knew he was the one I had to worry about the most.

"Okay. I'll be good." he said holding up his hands in defeat. I walked over to the library we had down here. It was full of books about our history and spells. I looked around and checked out the place. When I was little my dad use to bring me down here all the time. He'd read me story's of John Putnam and Sarah Good. According to human legends Putnam and his wife were innocent, they think it was all a lie of Abigail Williams, but all 4 were witches. John and Elizabeth Putnam, Sarah Good, and Abigail Williams, were witches. Not the good one's either. The reason why John, Elizabeth and Sarah died was because they were accused by Abigail because John had an affair with her and promised to leave his wife Elizabeth for her. She believed it and when he denied her such thing she got back by trying to get rid of his wife.

"Bella you can come out now." I heard Caleb say. I put the book back where I found it and walked back. Edward had a smile on and so did the boys. Okay?

"Ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah, if you are." he said.

"Okay boys, we'll I'll see you next time I do something dangerous." I joked and they gave me an evil glare.

"Kidding. But I hope I see you soon. I miss you guys." I hugged each one and kissed there cheeks. I saved Caleb for last.

"Say hi to Sarah for me. And take care big brother. You know that if you need anything I'll be there in a heartbeat.""I know that's why I'm sending you away." Caleb said making me frowned.

"I wish you didn't but okay. Love you bro." I walked over to Edward and grabbed his hand.

"Love you too Sis." I closed my eyes and let the black consume me.

"Take a deep breath." I warned him and he did. I appeared back at the house in my room. No one was here.

"Okay the second time wasn't so bad." Edward said laying on my bed.

"Your such a wuss." I teased. "so what did you guys talk about that I wasn't there for?"

"Nothing, they just warned me that if I hurt you in any way, I would pay." he said with a shrug.

"They are so in trouble for that."

"No I understand, I would feel the same about Rose or Alice if I didn't know there boyfriend.""I guess…they just need to have a bit more trust in me."

"Your ex, Reid, do you still have feelings for him?" Edward asked a bit jealous.

"Reid. [Laugh] no. of course not. Reid and I had a thing in middle school, he took me to my school dance, we went out for about a year, but I was never serious of our relationship, neither was he. His to immature for my taste. We broke up when I started freshmen year. I didn't know if he wanted to break up, but I couldn't take it anymore, it was all jokes and games with him. I needed out. So I broke up and went to Paris. Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I got a glimpse to his mind and his mind revolves around you. He wasn't acting like a dick because you told me but because you kissed me. He was jealous. I wasn't sure if it was a brotherly way or more."

"Well you don't have to worry about Reid." I said kissing his cheek.

"Bella where are you?" I heard Rene's voice.

"Will you stay?" I asked him.

"I wasn't really planning on leaving after everything that happened." I smiled and kissed his cheek. I got up from the bed and walked down the stairs.

"Hey Bella. How was school?""It was school. You know."

"Well I'm making dinner in a bit. I'll call you when it's ready." I nodded. I walked back up the stairs and found Edward looking at all my little notes from Caleb.

"Don't fall. watch your step. Fell down again Bella." he read three notes.

"I'm not the most coordinated person okay."

"So you're a witch with great powers, you can fly and jump around from place to place, yet you can't walk on a straight surface?"

"It was the way I was born okay." I said snatching the papers and putting them back.

"Okay. I'm sorry love, I shouldn't have made fun of you like that." I smiled.

"Your forgiven."


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

The next days I spent my time with Edward and his family. Rose soften up to me a bit, Alice and I became close friend instantly, Emmett loved making fun of me, and Jasper and I, well we enjoyed our quite time together. Today was prom night and Edward was making me go, I wasn't happy about it but how could I deny him. When I woke up this morning, Alice came over and took me to her house. She got to play Bella Barbie. She did my hair, make up, and got to dress me in a dress and heels. I was about finished when she said something was missing.

"I don't know Alice, I like the way I look. What else could I need?" I asked her. I really did like the way I looked. I was always beautiful, mostly because I was daughter of Ipswich but I felt plain next to Rose and Alice.

"You'll be getting something in 5 seconds." she said. I looked into her eyes and saw she was having a vision. She was right, 5 seconds later, I box and a note appeared on her bathroom counter. It was from Caleb.

_Just a little something for my sister on Prom night. Congratulations your about to graduate. I'll try to make it with out tracking attention. I love you Bells. Your brother Caleb._

I smiled and opened the box. There was a beautiful necklace there, it was full of diamonds.

"I was right, there was something missing. God your brother has grate taste in jewelry." Alice said locking the chain around my neck. I touched it, it did look good.

"Alice were going to be late. Can you hurry?" Jasper said.

"Okay were done." Alice said pushing me towards the door. Edward and Jasper were waiting for us.

"You look beautiful" Edward stuttered, I never heard him nerves before. This was a first.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself."

"Wait. I need to do something before we go." Alice said holding up a camera. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay Bella get closer to Edward." I put my hands on his chest while Edward had his around my waist pulling me close to his body. She took the picture and ran to her room. A few minutes later she came back with a frame and a picture. She gave it to me.

"It's for Caleb. I'm sure he would like a picture of his baby sister on prom."

"Thank you Alice." I hadn't noticed she had a digital printer until now. I gave her a hug. I looked at the picture and smiled. It disappeared out of my hands.

"God I love it when you do that." Alice said clapping her hands. Edward and I laughed at her excitement. He lead me out the room and into his car, an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish.

"Nice car." I told him.

"Oh it's just my special occasion car." I rolled my eyes.

"Bella I wanted to ask you something." I looked at him. We were parked in the school parking lot now.

"After graduation do you have anything planned out?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I mean I don't know about the whole college thing yet. But for summer no. why?"

"Well I have this house in Chicago and I was wondering if you'd like to go for vacation you know take a break form Forks." I smiled.

"I would love to Edward."

"Great. Well let's get this show on the road." He said getting out of the car and opening my door.

"Why thank you my good man." I said in a really fake British accent.

"Anything for you my lady." I laughed.

Caleb's POV.

I was sitting in my room thinking about life in general when I remember today was Prom night for Bella, and her graduation was only a few days away. I needed to be there, at least for an hour or something to congratulate her. I got up and took out a velvet box with a necklace on it, it was something I had gotten for Bella. I was going to give it to her on her 16 birthday but I never got the chance. I sent it to her with a note, I knew she would accept it. I went back to my thinking when a frame appeared out of nowhere, it was from Bella. It was a picture of today, her and Edward. She looked beautiful, my little sister. I sighed, how much I wished she was here with us.

"Hey what you got there?" Pogue asked.

"It's a picture of Bella and Edward on prom night." I handed it to him.

"She looks beautiful."

"I know." I frowned.

"Why don't you bring her back? I mean were all stronger now, she will ascend soon and you know she needs to be around us so we can help her to try and control her new power. She's much more stronger which mean that her new power will be much stronger as well."

"I don't know. She just seems safe over there. I know she needs me, I can feel it. But I can't put her in danger.""Caleb you already put Kate and Sarah in danger. Bella can protect herself." Ty said walking into my room. Reid was hot on his heel.

"Beside's I don't like that little boyfriend of hers. The vampire kid. His dangerous around her."

"This coming from the kid how almost sent Bella's 7th grade crush to a coma." I snorted.

"It was an accident." Reid spat back.

"Look, we know your jealous because Bella won't take you back. But I for one trust the vampire kid." Pogue said.

"I do to." I told him.

"What ever, but that's not the point. I mean just bring her back. She needs us just as much as we need her." Ty said.

"Look guys I'll think about it and let you guys know later." they nodded.

"Well were going to Nicky's you coming?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah let's go." I replied getting off my bed.

Bella's POV.

The dance was great and I had fun. To say I didn't trip would be a lie, to say I hit the floor would be another lie. Edward caught me each time. The night ended soon and he took me home. Just like every night, he sneaked through the window and stayed with me. The next few days were spent preparing and practicing for the graduation ceremony. I wasn't expecting my brother, which of course made me sad. Actually I missed him so much I cried in Edward's arms. He wasn't the only reason I cried though, I also cried because I missed my dad and mom. I was tired of living this fake life. I just wanted to go home to my mansion with my mom and brother.

Graduation day came though and Caleb of course sent a gift explaining he couldn't come because he was putting me in danger. Of course I had to say thank you and that I understood even when I hurt like hell. Alice dressed me up in a dress and flats -so I wouldn't fall down the stairs-, Rene and Charlie were taking me out to celebrate. I had decided that I was going to erase there memory of me, give them back the one they had before and act like the 2 past years were spent doing the same thing. I wasn't planning on going back. I didn't have much stuff in that house anyways so I just packed up my stuff and took it to Edwards. After graduation, I was leaving with Edward to Chicago, and when we came back, Caleb agreed to buy me and apartment. Of course I still had to stay in Forks.

I heard my name being called out and I walked up the stage to receive my diploma. I shook hands with the principle and walked back to my seat with my diploma. I heard cheers though and wondered where those came from, but I didn't bother to look around, I was still to upset about Caleb not being here. When the principle finally announced us as graduating class of 2010, we threw our caps and cheered for the freedom. Edward's arms were the first to find me.

"you did it love."

"I know. It's finally over."

"Excuse me but how about I give you a congratulatory hug." I heard a very familiar voice. I turned around and saw Caleb with Sarah, Pogue, Kate, Tyler, and Reid.

"You're here, and you made it." I jumped into his arms.

"How could I miss my little sister's graduation." Caleb said. I was so happy tears escaped my eyes.

"I didn't think you'd come and when you sent me the letter I knew you wouldn't. you tricked me." I said slapping his arm.

"I wanted to surprise you." he said.

"Thank you for coming. All of you." I told each one. They all took turns giving me hugs and kisses. I found Alice, Emmett, Jaspers, and Rosalie's arms after my brothers. Esme and Carlisle also congratulated me. But not Rene and Charlie.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Gave them back there memory." I nodded.

"SO what now?" I asked them.

"Well we wanted to take you out to eat. To celebrate of course." I smiled and nodded. I looked at Edward and he smiled at me, he could see how happy I was right now.

"Go love, I'll see you tonight at the party." I nodded and kissed him goodbye. When we walked out the gym, I saw Ty's hummer.

"you guys came in that thing?"

"Of course." Ty said with pride making us all roll our eyes. I got in the hummer and sat next to Reid and Sarah. Reid look a bit down, which was weird.

"So Bella how does it feel to be out of high school?" Pogue asked.

"The same." I said with a shrug.

"But you have all this new freedom." Reid said.

"That I can't use because I'm still in hiding." no one said anything. Maybe that was to harsh.

"Hey Caleb, I'm going out for 2 weeks on vacation." might as well break the news.

"Where and with who?"

"Chicago and with Edward. He has a house over there because he was born in Chicago. We just want to get away from Forks for a while so we're going there. We'll be back in 2 weeks."

"Bella I need to ask you something." OH. This doesn't sound good.

"In front of everyone." I asked more like pleaded for him to wait.

"have you had an physical relationships with Edward?" I sighed.

"No Caleb, nothing goes farther then a make out session. I have not had sex with him." I said clearly. I felt a bit uncomfortable. Sarah put a hand on my lap trying to comfort me, it felt better, at least she understood.

"Well at lease your still a virgin." Caleb muttered. I looked away and out the window, were Reid was.

"Bella?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, I am." I said with a shrug.

"Your lying." he said.

"Can we please not talk about this right now." He huffed but nodded. The car went into a complete stop after and we were in front of a bar. I smiled and got out. Reid looked at me with a worried expression.

"Don't worry, I won't let him kill you." I whispered. He laughed. We walked in to the bar and took a seat on a table. The boys went to get our food while we sat and wait.

"So who was it?" Kate asked.

"You can't tell my brother or anyone else. Not until I talk to him." they both nodded.

"It was Reid." they gasped.

"No way." I nodded at Kate.

"You know all those times Reid and I would say we were going out for a movie?" I asked Kate.

"You mean you didn't go out for a movie?"

"Not all the time."

"But why him, I mean it's Reid." Sarah asked.

"Because even if he is a total dick head, and a macho man, he wasn't with me. I know there's a sweet guy in there, and he shared that with me. And I know he wasn't faking.""So why did you break up?" Sarah asked.

"Because even if he had a sweet side, I don't need a guy with two sides. I need someone who isn't afraid to show who he is."

"That's what you found in Edward." Kate asked in aw.

"Yeah. I mean Edward has his jealous, and though guy side. But around everyone else his a gentlemen and a sweetheart." they smiled.

"You really like him." I nodded.

"So how come 'no go' with Edward?" Kate asked.

"Because his scared he'll hurt me. You know the whole vampire thing. Yeah well it's stupid. His the one who should be scared." they laughed but agreed. We dropped the conversation when we saw the boys come over.

"SO what's this party Edward talked about?" Ty asked.

"Alice, she loves throwing parties. The whole school will be coming to celebrate our graduation."

"I think were going to go. Is that okay?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah. You don't need to ask. Just please, no drama." they laughed but nodded.

"I think it's a perfect time to erase your little humans friends mind about you." Caleb said and I only nodded.

"Oh by the way, you looked beautiful on prom night." My brother said. I smiled and him and blushed.

"Thank you." They boys went to play foosball and I joined them. We were having a fun time until I lost track of time. I looked at my phone and it was 9. Shit, Alice was going to get so mad.

"Guys we need to leave now." They nodded and followed after me.

When we go to Edward's house, I could see the place packed already. I was making my way inside when I was stopped by Caleb.

"I need to know who?" I sighed.

"You won't like it one bit.""is he that bad.""No, not to me. But you won't like it.""What does that mean?""That he can be nice with me. He has another side.""Tell me it's not Aaron"

"Of course not." I yelled.

"Okay who?""Reid." I whispered.

"Your kidding right" I shock my head.

"Bella you were only 13" He yelled.

"I know. But his my best friend. Who better then to loose it to someone you trust." it was a lie, I mean I kind of wished I waited for Edward, but I didn't want Caleb to go and kill Reid either.

"Fine. But is that why he broke up with you." I laughed.

"He told you he broke up with me. Typical."

"You broke up with him?" he asked.

"Yeah of course I did. But it wasn't about sex that I broke up with him. It was that I needed someone like Edward." he smiled.

"You really like him don't you.""Is it that obvious."

"I haven't seen your eyes shine since you lived with us. You look so happy.""I am." He hugged me.

"Come on, let's go inside." I nodded.

"Don't kill him okay." He nodded. Edward was waiting for me at the door. I knew he heard which meant I needed to tell him about me and Reid. I sighed and kissed his cheek.

"Can we talk, in private." He nodded and pulled me up the stairs. When we were in his room, I took a seat on the bed.

"You heard?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I didn't really remember about Reid. I just sort of put it behind me, not really caring about that. Reid and I did have sex when we were going out. I was 13 and he was 15. He wanted it more then I did, I just went along with it. I don't really know why, but I did. I don't regret it because his my best friend, but I do wish I would have waited until I was older." he smiled and nodded."And how do you feel about him now?" he asked wrapping his arms around me.

"I told you, his just my best friend. I was never in love with him. I love him but in a best friend or brother kind of way. I know he had deeper feelings for me, mostly because I showed him another side of himself he didn't know. But he will find some one like you, Sarah, or Kate. So will Ty, it just takes time." he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I have all your stuff packed. We're leaving in the morning. Will your brothers be here until then.""I don't know. They came over to erase any memory of me." He nodded.

"So you have to disappear again.""Kind of. I'm still suppose to stay here. It's just that I can't live with Charlie and Rene anymore. I can't lie to them." he nodded.

"Come on, let's get back to the party. Alice is going to kill us." He laughed but pulled me out the room. We walked over to everyone and just had a good time. At around midnight, when it was time to go to sleep, well when I was tired, I went to say goodbye to my brothers. I saw something in Caleb though, like he was hiding something from me, because he had this smug look. Edward had that same look too, he was hiding something but he looked sad. It wasn't fair, they had something hiding from me.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

I was sleeping in the guest room of the Cullen's. There was this evil presence in the room, and I didn't know what. Then I felt someone watching me. I snapped my eyes open and looked around the room. There was a dead person standing in my room right in front of my bed. I screamed. But it was gone. I was gasping for air, when Edward was right next to me. I was sweating and panting, that was a darkling, which meant one thing, Chase knew.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked. I looked at him.

"Nothing, I'm fine, just a bad dream." it wasn't a lie, I mean it wasn't a dream but it was bad. I got a sticky note.

_What was that Bella? I've only felt that once, and it was when Chase sent me the darkling._ I sighed, sometimes it sucked that your brother could sense you.

**Nothing, just a bad dream. Not a darkling.**

"Bella?" Edward asked as I sent the note to Caleb.

"I'm fine, I promise. I just want to go back to sleep." I said cuddling into his chest.

"Okay love, if you say so." I nodded and closed my eyes. This isn't good.

I woke up to voice's and sounds around me. I opened my eyes and found Caleb and Edward talking. I sat up and looked at them.

"Caleb what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"You didn't write back. So I popped in. Bella tell me the truth, was it or was it not a darkling." I looked at him, trying my best to lie and convince him.

"It was just a nightmare." he sighed.

"Okay Bella. But please tell me if your in trouble okay." I nodded.

"I have to go Sarah's a bit freaked out." I smiled and nodded. He kissed my cheek and left. I sighed and looked at the time.

"Edward, we need to get ready. We leave in an hour." he smiled and nodded.

"Alice has all your clothes picked out." I laughed, of course she does. I looked over at the chair in the guest room and saw my clothes and shoes there. I skipped over to the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I almost crashed into Emmett, but he caught me and settled me back on my feet. I tightened my grip on my towel and tried to walk away, but knowing Emmett I couldn't leave with out some sort of remark.

"Hey Eddie, I guess I got to see more of Bella before you."

Emmett teased. I sighed and rolled my eye but walked into the room and locked it. I could hear the argument going on outside the door but I ignored it. I quickly changed into what Alice picked out and went to work on my hair and make up. Once I was done, I opened the door to find Emmett and Edward still arguing, but this time they were on the floor wrestling.

"Guys will you two stop." I yelled. I could see Jasper struggling to sepreat them."Jasper can you move please." He looked at me curisouse but moved out my way. I left the black fade in my eyes and with my power I slowly levated both of them off the floor and sepreated.

"If I let you go will you stop." I asked looking mostly at Emmett.

"He started it." Edward said. I pinned both of them on the walls.

"Please. Edward we have to leave now."

"Fine okay." Emmett said. I let them go and they both fell on the ground."Good job Bella." Jasper high-five'd me.

"Thank you." I said and skipped out the hall and down the stairs. Edward was right behind me. Alice threw me an apple, one that I caught.

"You should both leave now." Alice said.

"Yeah, I know. Bye guys, I'll see you when I get back." They nodded and shared a look like they were hiding something. Okay, there goes that funny feeling again. Great! I walked over to Edward's car and got in, I saw our luggage in the back seat. There was about 4 that were pink.

"Can she pack anymore.""Actually that's not all. She has some more in the trunk." I felt like my jaw hit the floor.

"Your kidding right?"

"No." he said. I sighed and just relaxed against the seat. I let my mind drift to what happen this morning. Did Chase really find me? But how'd he find out about me? And better question, what happen to the red eyes? I sighed. Maybe I should tell Caleb about Chase and the darkling, but then he'd only bug you about it, and he'd go all over protective and send me away. He'd probably even erase Edward's mind so I could disappear more properly, and me being his sister wouldn't be able to deny him. I felt my purse vibrate. I took out my phone and saw it was from Caleb.

_Bella? Why am I sensing sadness from you._

**I don't know brother dear, just I guess I miss you and the boys.**

I didn't bother to look at my phone after that, just put it away and left it there. I looked out the window and just looked at the trees passing by. There was something that caught my eye though. 3 pairs of red ruby eye. I shock my head thinking that I was just imagining stuff. But they were still there. I looked closely and I could see a hint of Black, Blonde, and red hair. I rolled down the window to Edward's car and turned my eye black. I let a boost of power roll from my palms and hit the target. I saw the blonde get pushed back and hit a tree.

"STOP THE CAR!" I yelled. Edward slammed on the brakes, if it wasn't that I was fully aware that I was using my powers I would have slammed my head on the car. I opened the door and ran out looking for the source. I found it, the tree was on the ground and broken in two. That was the cause of the body I hit. I felt Edward on my side and stiffen.

"Vampires." Edward said simply.

"Yeah, I hit one of them. The blonde on, it hit the tree and broke it. His the one I saw on the back of my car." just then all 3 figures walked out the trees and towards us.

"How is it that this human can have such powers." The red head women spoke.

"I didn't. That was Edward." I said with confidence on my lie. What else could they believe, that I had powers.

"Your lying." The dark haired one said.

"Really? I mean I am only human." I said with a shrug.

"Why aren't you scared?" he asked.

"Because, Edward's with me."

"Ah, and you think he can protect you?" no but I sure as hell can.

"Why don't you three go over to my house. My parents are there and they can explain everything. They all looked at each other but nodded.

"Great. Just go straight up.""Won't you show us?" The blonde male asked.

"We have other plans." Edward said pulling me. I saw them take off running and Edward picked me up and took off running towards the car. Once I was settled in the seat, he sped off even faster.

"The one you saw James, his a tracker. This is a game to him, and now he wants you. I need to get you on air as fast as I can." I nodded.

"He'll know where were going though." I told him.

"I know." Edward whispered.

"I have a plan." he looked at me and raised and eyebrow.

"Just trust me okay." He nodded.

"Is he fallowing?"

"Yes, his keeping some distance though." I nodded. I took out our plane tickets and made to copy's of each.

"Tell me other planes that leave at the same time ours does."

"San Francisco, New York, and Alaska." Edward said. Smart boy!. I had our original tickets for Chicago, then I had to extras that said Chicago. I changed those two; one was for NY and the other for Alaska.

"They can't hear me right?" I asked.

"No."

"You going to give this to the flight attendant for NY, at the same time I give mine to Alaska. When your in the plain, go straight to a restroom and stay there, I'll come and get you."

"What about the luggage?"

"I'll put it in the flight to Chicago once were there." He nodded.

"when were close enough that he'll hear you, tell me that you'll meet me in Alaska soon to try and get the tracker to follow you."

"Sexy and smart. What did I do to deserve you."

"I ask myself the same question." I said leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Well were getting close to the airport." I nodded. I put my bag over my shoulder and looked at my phone.

_I know Bella but I'll see you soon._

What does that even mean. I just ignored it and put it behind me. Edward got in a parking lot and parked the car.

"Are they here?" I whispered low enough he was the only one that could hear from close distance. He just nodded and helped me take out the bags. Here were 4 luggage's in the back seat, 2 in the trunk and 2 bags. I rolled my eyes and picked up one of the bags and strapped it over my neck, the other luggage's were in my hands, Edward took the rest. We walked over to the airport and put the stuff with the NY airline. I looked at Edward and he nodded. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the bags going on the Chicago plain that everyone was boarding into now.

"K there."

"Okay. Your going to Alaska with the Denali's they'll take care of you. I'm going to NY and try to lead the tracker on the wrong plain."

"Be careful." I said kissing his cheek.

"You too." he grabbed my hand and left a piece of paper there.

"I'll see you in a day or two." I nodded and walked over to the Alaska gate. When I got there I gave the lady my plain ticket.

"Enjoy your ride." I nodded. I gave Edward one last wave and walked inside. When I was in, I took out my phone and walked into a bathroom stall.

[_Edward, _**Bella]**

_Okay, are you in the bathroom?_

**Yes are you?**

_Yes._

**Okay, I'll be there right now.**

I closed my eyes and opened them knowing they were black, I looked threw the bathrooms in the NY flight and found Edward in one of them.

"Ready?" I asked scaring him a bit. I laughed.

"Yeah I am." I nodded and concentrated on the plain to Chicago. I found two stalls unoccupied. I left Edward in one, and I went to the next. I got out the bathroom and saw Edward waiting for me. I smiled at him mischievously.

"Your good Isabella Marie Denver."

"Thank you." I said. Edward looked out our tickets and showed my to the first class seats. When we found our seats I relaxed and took out my phone.

"We should text Alice and tell her that just in case they do go over, we went to Alaska to visit the Denali's." he nodded. I texted Alice and pressed send. I saw a pretty blonde girl take the seat next to Edward. Great! Can you hear my sarcasm because I think Japan can. I saw her ogle at Edward for a very long time and I think I even saw her lift up he skirt some more. I sighed.

"Bella?" Edward asked. Just then the girl looked at Edward.

"Hi I'm Sandra. What's your name." She tried to say seductively. Jealousy started to kick in.

"Hi Sandra, I'm Bella and his taken." I said too her with as much of innocence as I could muster. She looked at me and huffed before she looked the other direction. I heard Edward laugh.

"Are you jealous love."

"No, of course not. Isabella does not get jealous." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well I personally think your hot when your jealous." Edward whispered in my ear making me shiver with pleasure.

"Well Mr. Cullen, then I am very jealous." I said pulling him close to me by dragging him from his collar. That was all Edward needed to crush his lips to mine. They were soft yet hard against mine, his taste was better then anything I've ever had before. This kiss was different from all I've had, not Reid's, Tyler's, Aaron's, Jacob's, or Nick's -yes I kissed Tyler, he was my first kiss- can compare to this. It sent sparks flying, I could even feel this little electricity jolt shiver down my spine. I pulled away gasping for air, while Edward had a smug look.

The ride was enjoy able. _Sandra_ didn't bother to flirt with Edward anymore, but the flight attendant did flirt with me a bit which made Edward shoot daggers at him. I still got that funny feeling that Edward was hiding something when I brought up my brothers. Not cool. When the plain landed, we found our luggage. I was wondering why we were walking through the parking lot when I saw a black BMW parked and Edward walking over to is.

"Edward?"

"I got a driver to leave it here." I nodded. After he put the stuff in the car, Edward drove off to his house. I took in my surroundings, it was nice, and big. I saw houses come into view; they were big and fancy, yet they were a bit old style, like they haven't been remodeled. Edward came to a stop in front of a beautiful orange-ish house. It looked 2 floors, no garage, and it had a cute little balcony. Edward took out the luggage's and took them inside in inhuman speed, when he was done he came over to my side and pulled me inside. I saw chandleries hanging from the center of dining room, there was a piano at the corner in the room. I immediately went there first. I looked down and touched the keys.

"You play?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, once in a while. You?"

"Not in the past 2 years. I was grate at it when I was young, I loved it. It was like my passion."

"Play something?" he asked.

"Any requests?" I asked him.

"Clair De Lune."

"My favorite." I said as my fingers began to glide over the keys. They moved swiftly and gracefully over the keys, never missing a key or a note, hitting it at the right time. I knew this song be memory. I smiled at the music surrounding us. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the music. It was like all our problems melted away, like there was no Chase or James. Everything was perfect, just me, the piano and Edward. As I played the last note, it was the only sound in the room. I could hear it echo through the house. I looked at Edward and he looked at me with pride.

"That was beautiful." he said kissing my forehead.

"Thank you."

"It's late, let's make you something to eat and then you can go to bed." I nodded and followed him to what I guess was the kitchen. Yup, the doors opened up to a kitchen.

"I asked the house cleaners to stock the kitchen with food, so what do you feel like eating?" I looked threw the door and refrigerator. I found something simple; bread and cheese. I grabbed it and put the bread in the toaster. When I was out a put the cheese in and ate it.

"Really?" he asked.

"Im not that hungry. Beside's I should have done it in the stove but I don't really want to eat today." he shook his head in disapproval. When I finished and drank a glass of OJ, we walked up the stairs.

"Edward, can you stay with me." I asked a bit nerves, not of asking but of the darkling.

"Of course love." he opened the doors to the room with the balcony.

"When I was human this use to be my room." I smiled and walked over to it. It was nice and relaxing. I went over to the balcony and took a peek outside. It was a nice view. I walked over to my luggage and took out my Pjs. I walked over to the bathroom in his room and changed. I washed my face and walked back to the room. Edward was laying on the bed inside the covers. I smiled and laid down next to him.

"I love you Bella." I looked at him.

"I love you too Edward." I kissed him lightly and laid my head on his cold hard stone yet comfortable chest. I drifted to sleep, not knowing something was watching me.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

The next two weeks were relaxing with out a problem, nothing and no one bothered us. It was like we were all alone in the world. Edward would usually bring me breakfast in bed -I always complained telling him that I would gain weight-, we would usually go out and go sight seeing. He took me to place's he used to hang out as a kid, we went to the park one day for a picnic. Some days we would just stay inside and watch a movie cuddled up together. Everything was great but it ended. It was time to go back, and as much as I begged Edward if we could stay a few more days, he said we had to go back to solve 'somethings'. I wasn't sure what things he was talking about but I shrugged it off. We were driving back to Forks now and we were only a few minute's away from his house when he stopped and parked on the side.

"Edward?" I looked at him confused.

"Bella there's something I want to ask you. I know that we've only been together for a few months and this is a big step, but I really don't plan on letting you slip from my grasp." he took a deep breath and looked straight into my eyes. Please tell me his not going to propose. I mean I'm not saying I don't want to marry him, just that it's way to early for that.

"Bella, love will you move in with me." I let a breath -I didn't know I was holding- go. God this boy would be the death of me.

"Edward, I thought you were going to pop the question, I was about ready to run." he looked at me confused.

"To marry you Edward. I thought you were going to propose and I almost had a heart attack."

"Why? Is that bad?"

"I wasn't really raised to love the whole marriage thing. It's not bad, it's just that I'm still 17 and I've only known you for a few months, it would be a little to early. But moving in is fine Edward. I would love to live with you." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Good because I already have a house for us." I looked at him like he had another head.

"A house Edward?""What?"

"Edward, did you really waste money on a house?"

"Yes. Is that so bad?""Edward why are you just wasting money on me like that." I pouted.

"Love it's not wasting money and beside's I have much more. I inherited quiet a lot of money." I shock my head.

"So where is it at?""That my love is a secret until we get home." I raised and eyebrow.

"I mean like my home right here. Not the one over there."

"Because I know where over there is right.""Don't worry you'll love it. Now let's go see the family." he turned the engine back on and sped off back to his house. I saw the house come into view and saw moving trucks outside. I looked at Edward and he shook his head...still a secret. When the car came into a complete stop, Edward made his way out and opened the door for me. He put his hands over my eyes saying it was a surprise. He helped me walk inside the house with out even tripping. When I felt him stop I stopped as well."Okay Bella you can open your eyes now." He said letting go of my eyes. I slowly opened them and found Tyler, Reid, Pogue, and Caleb with Alice, Jasper, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme. I immediately ran into Caleb's arms.

"Caleb. What are you doing here?" I asked with happiness.

"You haven't told her?" Caleb asked Edward.

"No she knows I'm moving in with her, but I thought it would be better if you told her." Edward said giving me that beautiful crooked smile that I knew oh so well.

"Guys, what have you been hiding from me. I know something's up. So spill." I glared at Caleb putting my hands on my hips.

"Well Bella. Edward and I were talking and we thought it's time to come home." I looked at him a bit confused. He couldn't be telling me what I think he was telling me, was he?

"Home?" I asked.

"Ipswich Massachusetts home Bells." I looked at him in shock then I tackled him again with another hug and tears streaming down my eyes.

"Really I can go home now?" I asked him.

"Yeah Bells. I think it's safe to say that you need us when you ascend and well we need you too." I kissed his cheek.

"OMG Caleb thank you so much. I love you big brother."

"Me too sis." he gave me a kiss on my forehead and I walked over to Edward.

"Your in trouble." I told him.

"What? Why? What I do?" he asked a bit scared, not because of my power but because he didn't want me mad at him.

"How could you keep something like that from me. I waited 2 weeks to find out. That's not fair." I told him crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry Bells, but it was a surprise."

"Thank you Edward. Really. But is this really what you want? I mean I can't ask you to just pack up and leave your family." I told him with a frown as I looked at my new friends and family.

"Your not, because I'm not leaving them. They followed willingly. They have a house, close to ours but with some distance." I looked at them.

"Bella your like family now and well we haven't had enough time with you. It's only right that we fallow, besides after graduation we were still going to move." I smiled at them and hugged Alice.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked Edward.

"Well everything's packed, most of the stuff we wanted to take is already over there. They sent some stuff while we were away. The truck outside is the last things. All we need now is to take our cars." Edward said. I looked at Caleb.

"How'd you get here?"

"Air. Alice came over to pick us up." I nodded and through him my keys.

"Take care of my car." he laughed and nodded. Emmett and Rose were taking her convertible, Tyler and Reid were taking his Jeep, Esme and Carlisle were driving his BMW, Alice and Jasper were taking her Porch, Edward and I were taking his Volvo, Caleb was taking my Mustang, and Pogue took Edward's Vanquish. Those were all the cars and they were all the Cullen's. The moving truck was attached to Emmett's Jeep and my Mustang. It was going to be a long ride, but I was happy and okay with it. Us humans had to stop and sleep while the rest just kept going saying they would meet us over there so they could finish up with our place. We would stop to sleep, eat, shower, or go to the bathroom when we needed too. It was the longest car ride I've ever been in. It took 4 days to get there with Edward's driving. But at last we were home and I was back in Ipswich. I missed this place a lot. I looked out the window taking everything in. We passed by Spencer academy I remember that school, I only got to go for my freshmen year before I left to Paris. We also passed by Nicky's and John Putnam's Barn, oh and the colony house. I saw as Edward pulled up to a nice house, I hadn't seen it before, it actually looked brand new.

"Edward tell me you didn't have it built." I almost yelled at him.

"I didn't have it built. Alice did."

"Edward!" I whined.

"Bella relax okay. Esme's an architect she loves building houses, she designed one for us and for them." I shook my head. The house was pretty, 2 floors wide, glass walls, actually it was like the one in Forks only smaller. I made my way out the car, I saw Alice, Rose, and Carlisle's cars already here. Ty, Caleb, and Pogue were just pulling in. Edward lead me inside, it was mesmerizing.

"So do you like it?" Alice asked as she jumped to my side.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." I said looking around.

"Esme and I helped decorate it." I smiled at her.

"Thank you. It really is amazing."

"Well Edward go give her the tour of the house while we unpack the stuff." He nodded and pulled me to his side.

"As you can see love, this is the family room, the kitchen, the stairs, the door, the floor.."

"Edward." I slapped him playful.

"Kidding love." he pulled me up the stairs.

"Your room [he pointed at the first door] and mine [he pointed at the one next to it]." he winked as in to tell me it was a lie. He was just saying that because my brothers were here. I laughed.

"That's the game room that Emmett designed on his own." I walked over to it and found it full of games like ping pong, foosball, and a pool table. Emmett. There was also a TV and video games, a lot of them.

"How many rooms did Esme design?" I asked.

"6. 3 up stairs, 3 down stairs. Your room has the master bathroom inside, and there's another one at the bottom. Down the hall is another bathroom and down stairs there's another." I nodded. When we went back down stairs everyone was sitting or laying down. Esme and Carlisle were sitting by the kitchen counter, Emmett was sitting on the love couch with Rose on his lap, Jasper was on the floor between Alice's legs who was on the couch, next to Alice was Ty, next to Ty was Pogue, Caleb was sitting on the stairs, and Reid was laying on the floor by Ty and Pogue. I sat down next to Caleb and Edward behind me.

"So I think we should tell mom." I looked at him for a bit a little scared.

"Are you sure, I mean for the past 2 years she's been thinking I'm dead."

"I know but I mean you can't just live in Ipswich and not expect for anyone to see you. If they do we'll just say that we sent you away to a hospital because you were close to death, that everyone just assumed you wouldn't open your eyes." I sighed, more lies.

"Alright Caleb, when do we go?""Tonight." I nodded.

"Well Bella Were heading out back to our house, your more then welcome to come when ever you want. Carlisle has to get to work anyways." Esme said.

"Thank you Esme, for the house and everything."

"Of course my dear." I gave her a hug and she left out the doors.

"Were going out to Nicky's so we'll see you later." Ty said. Reid, and Pogue followed after, it was only Edward, Alice, Caleb, Jasper, and me.

"I'm here to help you get ready." Alice said making me roll my eyes. "Jasper just going to wait for me. So why don't you boys go play." Alice said waving them off.

"I can't stay. I'm going to go get ready and then pick Sarah up. Your bringing Edward along right?" He asked

"Yeah I think he'll come.""Okay we'll I'll see you later Bells." He kissed my forehead and left. Alice and I walked back to my room and she went through the closet.

"Tell me how you would dress when your with your mom and it's a special occasion."

"Dress, hair up, fancy, like if I'm going to a wedding or prom." she nodded and found the dress and shoes. It was a deep dark purple with a deep V in the front, it was knee length and silk. The shoes were silver that were strapped around my cabs. I sighed and went to take a shower. When I got out, Alice was waiting for me with a curling iron and extra clothes on her other hand. I smiled and grabbed the clothes she picked out. Just shorts and a tank top. I took a seat on the chair that she motioned for. She made it as painless as it could be, with only a few pulls that hurt. When she was done, she helped me slip into my dress so I didn't get make up on it. She finished my make up and strapped the heels on. Once I was done she put my necklace on, the one Caleb had given me. My hair was pinned from the sides to the back, letting the rest fall over my shoulders and down my waist. I walked out the room to find Edward in something similar to a tux but with out the dressy pants and tie, he had the first button open. I smiled at the image, he looked good.

"You look beautiful, as always." Edward said.

"Thank you, you look pretty hot yourself." we laughed at my choice or words. I took my phone out and dialed Caleb's number.

"Hey sis.""Hey um, did you prepare her because I don't want to give her a heart attack.""Well you kind of took a pretty long time getting ready so I haven't had the chance since I've kind of been waiting for you.""It wasn't my fault stupid little pixie decided I needed the proper underwear." I said as Alice stuck her tongue at me.

"You can't rush perfection." She screamed over the phone.

"Okay Bella well I'll tell her now and you can come over now."

"Right. See you in a few. Bye." I hung up.

"Well let's go." I said a bit nerves.

"You'll do fine Bella." Alice said kissing my cheek.

"Yeah I know. I'm just nerves."

"Good luck Bella." Jasper said before he kissed my forehead and he and Alice disappeared.

"Well at least Alice put water proof make up." I said as I got in the car.

"Yeah, she can be useful sometimes." I laughed. Edward started the car and drover to my place. It wasn't really far, he built it so we could be close to Caleb. It also wasn't unnoticeable since it was the only house with gates on it, a lake, and the big huge ass mansion. I felt my smile grow when I saw my home. I loved this place, it was my kingdom in a way.

"I remember I use to look at this place like my palace, it was like my kingdom and I was the princess. Daddy always called me his princess, princess of Ipswich. I was loved and cared for every day until dad started to age to soon. Everything changed when dad had to move to the colony house. I didn't feel like the princess anymore, and I didn't believe in fairytales. Caleb became my only happiness because my mom started to drink. She became and alcoholic." I could see the gates open and Edward went in.

"But your still your dads princess, no matter what happen. He loved you." Edward said.

"Yes, I know, but I know that now. I was small, young and I was lost. When I left to Paris I left to get away from the sadness and my mom. Caleb was the only thing holding me back. I depended on him, like if my life was attached to his. I needed out, I needed space to grow up in. Then there came the pressure of the power, and the reputation I had to live up too. When I was young I thought I had to be like my big brother, I had to live up to him. I felt myself in his shadow constantly. But then I grew older and I learned he's his own person. I can't live up to him, because I'm not him. I am who I am, and if people don't like it well screw it." I gave him a smile.

"Well my lady, are you ready to introduce me to your mother."

"Edward, you think you can pretend to be human for a few days while mom gets over my fake death."

"Of course love. Now stop stalling." I sighed but nodded. Edward came over to my side and opened up my door.

"Always the gentlemen." I teased and kissed his cheek. He wrapped a secure arm around my waist and pulled me towards the doors. I sighed and opened the doors. Gina was there our -nanny, and house cleaner- to open the doors.

"Oh dear god. Lady Bella." Gina said clutching her heart like she would fall if she let go.

"Gina relax. It's me." I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Bella. My dear lady how is this possible." she asked pulling me into a tight hug and kissing my forehead.

"It's a long story. Caleb will explain later." she nodded and motioned for us to come in. I grabbed a hold of Edward's hand and walked inside.

"Where's my mother and brother."

"She smiled, you would be proud of your mother lady Bella." I looked at her confused.

"She stopped drinking." I looked at her like she was lying.

"Lady Bella after your death, she stopped...saying you wouldn't like it. She dedicated herself into re-decorating the mansion." I looked around and I could see truth, it was lighter and happier then I remembered.

"Lady, your mother and brother along with Sarah are waiting for you in the family room." I nodded and walked down the hall.

"Take a deep breath" Edward said sensing my nerves. I took on good deep breath and knocked on the door, preparing for them. I saw the door begin to open and reveal Caleb dressed in a tux with out a tie. He kissed my forehead and allowed us to come in. I saw Sarah smile and she walked over to me and kissed my cheek. Then my eyes landed to the person I once loved so much, before my dad died, she was such a happy person, cheerful and light. I looked at her and she seemed to be back to her playful normal self, she looked happy and shocked. I could see through her tears that she wasn't sure if it was actually me. I took a step closer and looked at her, still as beautiful as ever.

"Hi mom." That was all it took for her to embrace me in a hug and cry.

"Oh my little girl. You're here, your actually here. You look so beautiful and grown up. And who's the handsome man with you." She asked and eyed Edward. I smiled and reached to grab his hand. He walked over and took my hand in his.

"His my boyfriend. I found him while I was away. But I'd like to say he found me." my mom laughed and cried and smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I missed you so much Bella."

"I missed you too. You have no idea how hard it was for me to live alone with strangers I didn't know, to try and control my power on my own, and know that your all suffering over a death that never came." I was the one crying now.

"Shush Bella your father wouldn't want his princess in tears." I laughed. One thing he hated was my tears, he always said beautiful little princesses like me don't cry, because then it rains and becomes a big storm.

"So Bella's boyfriend do you have a name." mom said looking at him with a huge smile like she was sharing a secret with herself.

"Edward Cullen Ms Danvers.""None of that Edward. My name is Evelyn." she stuck her hand out for him to shake but instead Edward brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"It's a pleasure." he said making my mom giggle like a school girl.

"I like him. More then Reid. I always loved those boys like my sons but I like him for your boyfriend." I laughed. Only Edward would dazzle my mom.

"Well mom, I'll keep that in though when Edward won't give me the control and I'm about to attack him." everyone laughed.

"Bella where are you living?" my mom asked.

"Well Edward kind of got a house for us, and I'm living with him." I said a bit nerves.

"That's wonderful dear. But I hope I get to see more of you and Edward." I looked up and saw the same happiness in her eyes, I could even see them twinkle.

"Of course mom." I kissed her cheek.

"Well let's get dinner, there's much to talk about." she said with a small frown at the end. She walked ahead showing us the way to the dinner table even if we already knew where it was. I looked at Edward after she wasn't looking.

"Chase and your powers." he whispered, so that's why she frowned. Edward and I followed after Sarah and Caleb. Mom took a seat in the end while Caleb took the seat next to her and I took the one opposite from Caleb.

"So Bella where have you been?" mom asked.

"In a small town in Washington called Forks."

"You were all the way on the other side of the U.S." she looked at me in shock.

"It's not like I agreed. I told Caleb I could take care of myself. But you know how overprotective he is."

"Caleb you could have told me." mom said.

"Yes, but then Chase would have found her." we sighed.

"How long exactly have you known about your powers? Wait Edward knows right?" she asked a little nerves.

"Yes mom, Edward kind of caught me using. And I've had them since I was 11."

"Why so young?"

"I don't know the boys think it's because I'm the first daughter of Ipswich, they think that's the reason why I'm stronger then Caleb too."

"Wait what do you mean stronger?""I have more power and more control. Before Caleb ascended I could do stuff he found hard. To me they were a piece of cake. He can feel me and my power, even with his ascendance I'm still stronger."

"So how's your ego doing son?" mom teased Caleb making us laugh except him.

"Hey I'm still stronger then the guys." Caleb tried to defend.

"anyways. I'm back though because well I'm getting near my ascendance, if I'm stronger then Caleb then that only means that I'm going to be much stronger and I'm going to need more help controlling." mom didn't look happy about this.

"I always wished that by having a daughter I wouldn't have to worry about that."

"Mom it's okay. I can control it." she nodded.

"So how exactly did Edward find out?" mom asked.

"Yeah well the thing is that. I was about to me smashed between my car and a van that lost control. I kind of used my power to push it away, but Edward saw. Then not to far after, I lost control of the car and almost smashed against a tree, again I used my power to go through the tree. And again Edward saw, he was driving with his sister to school and saw everything that happened."

"Way to keep it a secret Bella." mom joked.

"Yeah well it's not like Caleb kept it much of a secret, so I think I'm allowed to at least tell one person, right?" Caleb laughed and raised an eyebrow earning a kick.

"Bella, that hurt." He teased."Shut it Caleb."

"I don't know what your talking about." he said innocently. I turned my eyes black and pushed him so he could fall of his chair backwards.

"You okay there brother?"

"Funny Bells." he said getting up. I could see him turning his eyes black.

"Bring it big brother."

"Caleb, Isabella stop this now." mom ordered. I sighed and let my brown eyes fill up.

"sorry." We both chanted.

"God, I swear you too never change." mom shook her head. Sarah and Edward on the other hand looked completely amused. I elbowed Edward earning pain for me. Right, made of stone.

"You okay." Edward whispered.

"Yeah, but remind me not to do that again." he laughed but nodded.

"Bella I know there's something you and your brother are hidding from me. So spill it now."

"Dam it Caleb you couldn't keep quiet." I whined.

"Isabella Marie Danvers you tell me this instant."

"But mom, it's to soon. You barley found out I have powers and I'm alive. This could push it, you could get a heart attack.""Is it that bad.""No it's not bad but it's just pushing the supernatrule.""Isabella I was in love with a witch, I have to kids that are also a witch what more is there."

"Um, well you see, Edward's not completely normal." I said looking away from her.

"What exactly does that mean?" my mom asked nerves. I grabbed a hold of Edward's hand. I looked at him for a very long time and back at mom.

"His a vampire." mom looked at me like I was nuts.

"Your kidding right?"

"That's exactly what I thought." Caleb laughed. I used my power again and pushed him off the chair. He jumped back up on his feet.

"Bella next time I won't go easy and let it slide." Caleb warned.

"Sure sure."

"Isbella I'm speaking with you. Now tell me the truth." I sighed and picked up a cup and handed it to Edward. He made it into nothing more then dust.

"You were telling the truth." I nodded.

"His not Hollywood's version of dyeing in the sunlight, sleeping in coffins thing. He doesn't sleep, his immortal, he drinks animal blood, his fast, strong, and well beautiful." mom looked shocked.

"In other words you're a good vampire." mom asked. Edward laughed.

"I wouldn't say I'm good. I mean there was a century were I couldn't handle living off of animal blood and revealed against my parents. That was the worst decision I ever made. But I came back to my family and went back to animal blood. That doesn't justify what I did though." Edward looked sad and upset.

"Yet you regret it and fight against it. In my book that's a good thing." I smiled at moms comment.

"You said century and immortal. How old are you?" mom asked. I laughed.

"I'm 108 but look 17." everyone gasped and looked at him shocked written all over.

"Your going out with a 108 year old vampire." mom asked.

"Yeah kind of." I said laughing.

"Impressive." everyone laughed and the tension in the room died down.

The rest of the night went in ease, mom accepted Edward with wide arms. He didn't have to pretend to eat which was good for him because at the end he'd only be throwing up. Everything was back to the way things use to be. Edward and I went home that night and cuddled up, I felt more at ease.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV.

Panting and screaming, I was gasping for air and stirring in bed. I could feel sweat forming on my body and those eyes kept on hunting me. Red ruby eyes.

I sat up gasping for air and looking for Edward. He wasn't here. I looked at the note that was next to my bed.

_Went hunting. I'll be back soon my love._

I sighed and decided to get up from bed and get a glass of water. It felt creepy and spooky to be walking around the house on my own. I poured some water in my cup and sat on the counter. I heard the house phone ring and I automatically dropped the cup from the surprise, the cup breaking into millions of small pieces. I didn't bother to clean up, instead I got down and answered the phone.

"Hello?" who the hell would call at 3 in the morning.

"Bella get the hell out of there NOW." Alice yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Get out now." it was to late though. In front of me stood 3 pairs of red ruby eyes.

"It's to late Alice." I said in the phone.

"We're on our way. Try to stall." I hung up the phone.

"Can I help you?"

"Ah you're the human girl with the vampire.""Yeah, what do you want. Edwards not here right now as you can see."

"Yes, well we didn't really come for him now did we." James said.

"I am Laurent, this is Victoria and her mate James." The dark haired guy said.

"and I care why?"

"Feisty, I like it." James said.

"Yeah, well if you don't mind I'd like to go back to sleep."

"Don't worry my dear, I'll put you to sleep." James said. Then out of nowhere I was in his arms and he was trying to squeeze me hard enough to make me cry in pain.

"Dam it, you shouldn't have done that." I yelled at him. He looked amused. I felt my eyes go pitch black, with one hand I sent him falling backwards.

"I knew it wasn't the vampire that did that." Laurent said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well now I'm not going to go easy on you." I warned. Victoria attacked, taking me by surprise and tackling me to the ground. I felt my head smash on the ground and a punch on my ribs. I winced at the pain but shoot her a shock wave. I froze Laurent by levitating him and throwing him against James. I attacked Victoria with a strong blow on the cheek, my fist hit it perfectly with my power and made her fall back in pain. Both James and Laurent attacked me but I stopped them at the process and threw them out the window. I picked Victoria up with out even touching her and took her outside with me.

"What are you?" Laurent hissed.

"Your worst nightmare." I said before I made Victoria scream in pain as I shoot another shock wave at her. I gave one last power boost at the three, my strongest yet but James escaped it and kicked me on my ribs again making me fall back. But right as he was going to attack Emmett pinned James to the ground while Edward took Laurent by the throat and pinned him against the wall, Jasper, Rose, and Alice had Victoria cornered.

"Bella speak to me are you okay?" I heard Carlisle speak from beside's me. I let my eyes go back to brown.

"It's not to bad.." I whispered.

"What hurts Bella?" He asked.

"My ribs and head."

"Okay well I'm going to take a look okay." I only nodded making my head hurt more.

"You know you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine by tomorrow." I told him.

"What do you mean?""My body can heal faster then a humans. By tomorrow the pain will be gone, well actually today later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just need sleep and rest." I looked up again and saw flames.

"What's burning?" I asked.

"We'll talk about it in the morning?" I nodded.

"I'm so sorry love, I shouldn't have left you alone." Edward said.

"Edward, relax no one knew this would happen. Just let it go." I asked.

"Bella I can't. you could have been killed."

"They took my off guard Edward. I could have killed them all." I told him.

"Bella."

"No Edward, don't you Bella me. Look. I'm a big girl, you can't be watching out for me all the time, I'm not indestructible like you, but I am durable. I can fight, and I'm a fast healer, now can I just go to sleep.""Of course love." I felt him pick me up and lay me on our bed.

The next day I woke up and felt better, I stretched my muscles and smiled. I felt good, like I just took a long relaxing bubble bath, except I didn't. I jumped out of bed and skipped to the kitchen. Edward was making me breakfast.

"Good morning." I said kissing him.

"You look much better." I could see him looking around for a bruise or something that could make him feel guilty.

"Edward, I'm fine look." I said pulling up my shirt and turning around so he could examine me.

"No bruise no nothing. Were fast healers and I feel great." I smiled and pulled my shirt back down.

"That's amazing." Edward said looking at me like I was a precious jewel.

"So what exactly happen to James and those other 2."

"We killed them."

"Why was there fire? Last night I smelt something burning."

"Because that's the only way you can kill a vampire with out them coming back to life."

"Huh! I guess you learn something new each day." I joked.

"Your brother came over to check on you.""you told him."

"Of course I did."

"Great. Now his going to give me this big lecture. [sigh]"

"he wasn't that worried though he said your healing right. Everything was in place.""See, you should listen to me more often." he rolled his eyes.

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked him.

"Eggs, bacon, and pancakes." I smiled and took a seat behind the kitchen counter. I was about to eat when the phone rang and I got up to get it.

"Hello?"

"Bells. How do you feel?" it was Caleb.

"Great. but you know Edward's still upset."

"Yeah poor kid was beating himself up." Caleb laughed.

"Kid? Really Caleb, his old enough to be your grandpa."

"So your going out with a grandpa."

"What do you want Caleb?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"We're going out to Nicky's tonight. Bring Edward and everyone along."

"I'll see if they want to go."

"Okay. Sarah says hi."

"Tell her I say hi back." I hung up the phone and walked back to my seat.

"So Caleb and the boys are going to Nicky's tonight. You want to go? He asked to invite your family."

"What's Nicky's?" he asked.

"It's this bar Spencer academy students hang out at. But everyone knows the Ipswich boys and girl hang out there. It's our hang out place. We usually go there to scam Aaron on a game and win money." I joked.

"Who's Aaron."

"Some prick who thinks his a god. Dam that kid can get you so mad. He finds me a challenge, he loves trying to flirt with me because it pisses off the boys. It's also because I dumped him after a week. I didn't like him but Kate dared me too."

"Well I guess he won't be bugging you anymore with me around." He said kissing my neck.

"Heads up Edward. That's never stopped him before. But I do plan on making a good return." I gave him a evil smirk.

"Bella what are you up too?"

"Nothing, I'm only going to need Reid and Emmett's help" I smirked.

"Did you do this all the time?""Yeah it was Reid's and my hobby to piss Aaron off."

"Well Bella I'll call the others and ask them." he said walking out the kitchen to get the phone. I finished eating and washed the dishes. When he came back he was smiling.

"Yeah they're excited to go, well Alice and Emmett are." I laughed and kissed his lips.

"Well Mr. Cullen how about I take you on a tour of my home town.""I would be honored Ms. Danvers." I smiled and pulled him towards our room to get dressed. I went to the closet and looked for something to make an entrance at Nicky's. I grabbed a red Twist-pleated top with spaghetti straps, some black skinny jeans with red heels, with a red coat over it.**[on profile] **After my shower, dressing, doing my hair, and make up; Edward and I made our way out. We took my car so I could drive.

"So where do you want to go first?" I asked him.

"Yesterday I think I heard you whisper something about John Putnam's barn. What is that." I smiled and drove to the barn.

"Putnam's barn belongs to my family, it is said that the barn was the place were they hold trials and accusations for witches. That barn was the place my brother and Chase fought, so it was burned down. But the reminds are still there. The old place from miles around is the original Ipswich colony" I said parking the car and getting out. I walked through the grass to where the barn reminds stood.

"How'd it get to your hands?"

"After Putnam was killed for being accused of being a witch by Abigail, they took his property's and split it between our 4 family's. My family kept the barn and the colony house."

"Colony house?" he asked.

"Follow me." I said going back to the car. I drove straight and found the colony house.

"My dad lived here while everyone though he was dead. Underneath this house is our covenant. We hold meetings or we just work on spells here." I stopped the car and made my way out. Edward laced our finger together and we walked towards the house.

"It's so old and creepy but I like it." I told him with an evil smirk.

"You would like something dangerous." I laughed.

"This place is a secret, no one but we now what's underneath. Sarah and Kate have also been here before. Actually, so have you!" he raised an eyebrow. I pulled him down the stairs and through a door. We walked a few more steps and I turned on all the candles. I took a seat on my belonging place, across from Caleb's seat. I turned my eyes black as coal and made a book float towards the center of the circle. It stopped and the circle turned on fire, nothing that could harm Edward though.

"This is the book of damnation. It holds spells, rituals, and it has every name of those who were accused of witchery. I know it by heart. It's been past from generation to generation." I let the book fall back on its proper place.

"that's amazing." I heard him say. I giggled and pulled him out the house.

I showed him around a lot, people already knew that I was alive, which wasn't much of a surprise because nothing can escape this small town. I'm pretty sure the boys made sure to spread the news out. Everyone looked at me like I was an angel or something. It was quite annoying. After showing him around we went to Nicky's. I took off my coat and left it in the car.

"Alice knows how to get here?" I asked as I saw the Jeep parked.

"She followed Caleb." I nodded and walked in the bar. Same old place, it smelled as bad as I remembered.

"you hung out here?" Edward asked surprise.

"Yeah, it's not so scary when you have 4 boys defending you." I explained as I spotted the boys sitting around with the Cullen's. I walked over to them.

"Hey Emmett, how about we do a little prank?" I asked him.

"Hell Yeah." he yelled.

"Reid?" I asked.

"You know I'm always down for some trouble." he gave me his trade mark smirk.

"Bella what are you up to this time?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing big brother just you know, punk Aaron." he shook his head.

"Before we start the scheming, I want to become $200 richer." I looked at Reid and knew exactly what I mean.

"Where is that prick anyways?" I asked looking around. I saw him scheming some poor innocent guy. I kissed Edward lightly and walked over to Aaron.

"What up prick, how've you been?" I asked him sitting on the pool table and messing up his game. Reid was right next to me.

"Beautiful, your back. Did you miss me." he said putting his hands on my waist.

"Sorry bud, I'm taken." I said pointing at an angry Edward.

"Why don't you dump pretty boy and stick with me."

"Sorry I don't like sleaze balls. But I do like taking your money. 200 each, me and Reid against you and your boy." I said pointing at what's-his-face... his sidekick.

"Alright but how about instead of you paying me 200, I take you out on a date."

"How about no." Reid said.

"Look kid, I wasn't talking to you." Aaron said.

"Aaron you prick, just agree to take the money or no deal. No date. I have a boyfriend so get that out your head." I pocked his chest.

"Fine Fine, 200 each." he said slamming the money on the table. I followed him and slammed the money on the table and jumped off. Reid put his money and so did Aarons sidekick.

"Want to go first Reid?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Why thank you." he said grabbing the pool stick. I looked at Edward and smiled, I gave him a wink and I could see him smirk.

"So Bella where did you fish pretty boy?" Aaron asked.

"Well Aaron, that's between me and pretty boy." I said as Reid made a shot. I giggle at Aarons frustration. After Reid made 4 more shots and missed Aaron caught up with 2 shots but missed his third. So I went next and finished the game. I smirked at Aaron.

"Well it was nice doing business with you." I said handing Reid half the money. I high five'd him and began to walk away when Aaron put his hand on my arm.

"Hold on beautiful. Let me at least buy you a drink."

"Look Aaron. I have a very over protective boyfriend sitting next to my over protective brother. Unless you want trouble, I suggest you let go of my arm." I said looking at him.

"Oh please Caleb can't do shit with out his friends." I laughed.

"Caleb can beat you with one hand behind his back. But I'll do it for him, if you don't let go."

"Come on Princess, let's get out of here." He pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Aaron I'm warning you. Reid won't be able to hold me back."

"Don't worry Bells, I have not intentions on holding you back." Reid smirked.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered.

"You prick." I pushed him away and he let go.

"Bella I know you want me." he smirked.

"Your right, I do want you, I want you crying pain you ass whole." I yelled at him making him laugh. I slammed my fist into his face hitting his lip and making him bleed. Edward was already at my side holding me back.

"Is there a problem boys?" Edward asked.

"Look pretty boy, me and Bella were just catching up so why don't you run along." Aaron said.

"Aaron. Go fuck youself." I yelled before I grabbed both Reid and Edward's hands and dragged them back to the table. He was going to pay, and bad. I looked over at Emmett.

"Go buy me something strong with alcohol. Anything." I told him.

"Bella you can't drink." Caleb argued.

"It's not for me." Emmett nodded and went off to Nicky and ordered something.

"Switch his drink with this." I told Emmett and he ran in vampire speed and came back.

"What are you up too?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing, relax." he nodded. I looked at Aaron finished his glass and ordered another of whatever he had.

"Emmett go do it again." he nodded and left. Once Aaron had his second of whatever Emmett gave him, I could see him getting tired.

"Jasper, do you think you can make him fall asleep?" I looked at him.

"Yeah sure.""Just a little nap." he nodded.

"Wait." I told him. I looked at Reid.

"I need a distraction. Where everyone will look at you and not Aaron." he nodded and left to the corned to bug someone, he loved starting fights.

"Okay Jasper go." he nodded and I could see Aaron falling asleep.

"Emmett go pick him up, I'll meet you outside in my car. Everyone wait here." He nodded and took off with Aaron, no one saw anything. I looked at Alice and asked her to follow me. We went out to my car and saw Emmett carrying him, waiting for me to open the door. Once we were in and Aaron was laying down, I took out the markers and spray paint out my purse.

"Well go crazy you guys." I told them and they laughed. We drew a bunch of stuff all over his body only leaving him in his boxers. 10 minutes later, I saw Reid still holding everyone's attention.

"Emmett go lay Aaron on the pool table." he laughed and did what I asked. Alice and I went back to our table and I sat on Edward's lap.

"Pogue, can you bring Reid back." He nodded and left to get him.

"So what did you do?" Reid asked taking a seat next to Tyler.

"Just watch." I said as I saw Aarons sidekick walk back to where Aaron was. He gasped and tried to wake Aaron up.

"Aaron man wake up." nothing. I laughed.

"Jasper can you wake him up now?" he laughed and nodded. I could see Aaron slowly waking up and sit up on the pool table, everyone was looking at him laughing. On his chest was the words 'Reid's bitch' Emmett had drawn little unicorns and rainbows, while Alice put starts and heart all over. I put words and smiley faces.

"Aaron what happen to you?" his sidekick asked.

"What are you talking about you idiot."

"You, your covered in pictures and words." I saw him look down and i laugh harder. He was standing up now and he looked ridicules.

"Isabella that was very immature." Caleb shook his head.

"So what." I said with a shrug. Reid on the other hand was laughing his ass off.

"I think I've had enough for the day. Edward let's go home." He nodded and stood up. I said bey to everyone, who was still laughing. I walked by Aaron who was fuming mad. I stopped by him.

"Oh Aaron. I forgot to give you this back." I said taking out his clothes from my purse and throwing them on the pool table. Edward and I left the bar together and I got in the car.

"Bella did you really have to do that?" I know he was just worried I'd get myself in trouble because he couldn't hid the smile.

"Edward, I told you. It's a hobby." I said with a smile.

"You're a geniuses you know that love." I smiled and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

Time passed & everything was great. Edward hung out with Caleb and the boys more often, he was less stressed. He even did a few pranks with Reid, which was wired. Alice, Sarah, Rose, and Kate go along with each other. They always ganged up on me to try and get me to go shopping. Esme loved hanging out with mom, they got along great. Carlisle loved working here as a doctor. Emmett and Jasper were always up to trouble with Ty and Reid. The only level head ones were Caleb, Edward and me. We always had to get them out of trouble. Pogue finally showed me how to ride a motorcycle, he even bought me a Ducati, it was purple. Edward wouldn't let me use it though, unless I was with Pogue or him, because he was scared I would get hurt. I was happy with life, everything was perfect; I had my mom back, my brother, my three best friends, my new best friends the Cullen's, my boyfriend, and I was living in my hometown. But there was something up, I never stopped getting the feeling I was being watched.

Then I discovered something, in The Book of Damnation. It was like any other day, but I got the strange urge to visit the colony house and go to our covenant. I was alone, Edward was with his family hunting and if he knew I was here alone he'd give me a long lecture of being in danger. I read the book from the first page to the last, but something caught my eye. On the front of the back cover, on the right corner, it was pealed off. It looked like it was covering something, so I carefully pulled it off. What I found was either a good thing or bad, but it was a total shocker, one that I couldn't share with my brother's. But I had too. I just didn't know when.

_It is the destiny of the first daughter of Ipswich to rise, or fall on her ascendance. Great evil will rise, stronger then the first time. One will win and the other fall. If evil wins, the earth is doomed, darkness will cover each corner, and there will be no hope. If the daughter wins life will go on, people will have faith. But to win comes with one consequence for the daughter only…death. To win would mean she was chosen for this death. The power will see's to exist on the daughters body. Once the power goes, the life goes._

What am I suppose to tell Caleb, that I'm going to die if I win, or I'm going to die if I fail. Either way, I'm a goner. I'm not scared, I'd gladly give up my life to save those I love. I'd take it with out regrets, but Edward wouldn't take it so easy, neither will Caleb or mom. I sighed. I covered up the book making sure the boys wouldn't find it. I had 2 months 3 weeks left, and I had to make the most of it. Not for me, but for them. I put the book away in it's rightful place and went back home, before Edward came home.

"Bella where have you been?" Caleb asked. I was getting out my car when I saw Caleb getting out of his.

"Out, Caleb relax."

"Bella your hiding something, I can feel it."

"No, I haven't, I think you've been hanging out with Edward to much." I laughed and walked in to my house, Caleb followed.

"Bella, look me in the eyes and tell me your not lying." I gulped and turned slowly to meet his gaze.

"Caleb, I'm fine. There's nothing going on." yet.

"You know you can tell me anything right." I kissed his cheek.

"Of course Caleb." he smiled and nodded.

"We're going to Nicky's tonight, are you and Edward going?"

"No not tonight, I just want to stay home."

"You sure? Everyone else is going. Alice says she see's Aaron getting punked again." I laughed.

"Caleb, when does he not get punked?" he laughed.

"Okay, well if you change your mind we'll be there until midnight."

"Alright Caleb."

"I'll see you later. I have to go pick up Sarah." he had that twinkle in his eyes, the one that I see in Edward.

"So when are you going to pop the question?" I asked. He looked at me in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"Come on Caleb, do you really think that your going to be boyfriend and girlfriend forever. You've been together for what 2 years and some months. Caleb just ask her. I know you want to." he was dumbfound, shocked, surprised, and happy.

"Bella, would you help me?"

"Of course I would big brother." I threw my arms around his neck and he swung us around.

"I have to go, but we'll talk tomorrow okay." He said.

"Alright. Come over early so we can discuss." he nodded and kissed my forehead before he left. I walked up the stairs and into the shower. I let the warmth of the water relax my muscles. There was something I wanted, something I needed before my birthday. I needed to give myself up to Edward, completely.

After getting out the shower, I wrapped the towel around my body and walked over to the closet. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Edward standing there.

"Hey, when did you get here?" I asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. Love you seem tense, you okay." I gave him a weak smile but nodded. I looked for something to put on and just grabbed some shorts and a v neck. After getting changed I walked to the bedroom to find Edward laying there reading a book. I crawled up on his lap and straddled his hips.

"Edward. There's something I want to try." I said looking at him with a blush creeping on my cheeks.

"What is it Bella?" he asked. He put his book down and had his hands on my cheek.

"Edward, make love to me." I asked a bit shy.

"Love, you know I want to but the danger.""You know you can't hurt me." I told him looking away from his eyes. The feeling of rejection began to creep up on me.

"But what if I did, I can't forgive myself for that." I got off his lap and just laid on bed with my eyes closed.

"Bella look at me." I didn't. "Love please open your eyes." I hesitated but complied.

"There's nothing in this world that I would love more then to share this experience with you but I can't risk your safety.""Edward, is this really about my safety?"

"Of course it is Bella."

"What's stopping you then? You know I'm not as breakable as others. Why can't we just try?"

"Is that really what you want?""Yes Edward. I want to show you what I can't with words. I want know every part of your body. I want you to claim me the only way you haven't yet." he gave me a sweet smile.

"Love, we can try, but you have to promise you'll tell me if I hurt you." I nodded only looking into his eyes. I felt him place his hands on my hips and hover over me. He kissed my lips softly, with only love reflecting on this one kiss. But then it got needy and more passionate with lust. I locked my legs around his waist and pulled him closer, only receiving a moan into my mouth. I traced his muscles and slipped my hands up his shirt pulling it off in one swift movement. I kissed his shoulders, working up my way up his neck to his lips. I felt him shiver from my touch, I loved that I could make him respond this way. I felt him play with the hem of my shirt, and as quick as a heart beat it was off somewhere on the floor. I smiled at his quickness and brought his lips to mine. I looked deep into his eyes and he looked right into mine.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too. Forever."

Edward's POV

How can life get better then this. I have an angel a sleep on top of me, her head resting on my chest, her hand intertwined with mine, our legs tangled up together with the sheets twist all over our bodies. Life was great. I kissed Bella's forehead and pulled her closer to my body. I felt the same feeling I did the first time I touched her, a spark flowing threw us. It was hard to not take her all over again, but she was sleeping, so I couldn't do that._ Yet_. I felt her squirm a bit and then I saw a panic look on her face. She looked scared and sad.

"Chase leave them alone." I heard her whisper. She was dreaming of him.

"We both now one of us will die." what? Die? What was she talking about.

"I'd gladly give up my life for them." No. whose them. Why was she giving up her life. This was confusing me.

"If I go down, you go down with me." She whispered before she stopped talking. She feel into a more comfortable sleep. I had to talk to Caleb, he had to know something. I slowly laid Bella on the bed and put on my boxers. I left the room with my cell phone in hand and dialed Caleb's number, I was sure he was asleep, after all it was 3 in the morning. I'm sure he wouldn't mind though, this is his sister were talking about. And I needed answers.

"Hello." He said through a yawn.

"Hey man. Look I'm sorry to wake you up but I'm a bit paranoid with Bella right now. She was sleep talking."

"What? What did she say?" he was fully awake now.

"First she said 'leave them alone chase'. After a few minutes she said 'we both now one of us is going to die]'. Then she said 'I'd gladly give my life for them'. And the last thing she said before she feel back asleep was if 'I go down, you go down with me.' "

"What was her facial expression?"

"She looked panicked, scared, and sad."

"I don't know, I mean we knew there was a chance that Chase was still alive and after me. But how did he find out about Bella."

"Is it possible that he might have heard it from someone around the town?""Yeah, maybe. But why would he want Bella dead?"

"I don't know.""Look. I'll go over and talk to her when she wakes up. Right now, I think I'm going over to the colony house and look up spells for dreamless sleep. If it's Chase doing this, this isn't just a dream, this could be bad. Edward if you see any bruises or cuts on her body, anything that you didn't do, tell me. Chase could have found a way to make things physical even in dreams. Keep an eye on her for me will you."

"With my life. And you know that.""I know. And I'm glad she has you. I'll talk to you in a while.""Alright thanks man." I hung up the phone and went up to our room. I carefully looked over her body and found nothing. I sighed and just laid her on me, keeping her close. Maybe I was just being paranoid.

…a few hours later…

My phone rang while Bella was in the shower. I grabbed it quickly.

"Hey Edward. I found a spell but we need to do it while she's sleeping. Should we tell her?""No, I think it would be a bad idea. She would only worry more and tell us that she can handle it herself. You know she doesn't like feeling helpless.""Yeah your right. Okay well all of the boys will come over tonight and we'll cast the spell. It will be stronger if we all participate.""Alright then. I have to go, she's getting out the shower now. We'll probably see you later…You know what, how about you guys sleep over. All of us.""That's not a bad idea. Alright. You run it by Alice and the others I'll tell the guys and girls.""Okay. Bye kid." I heard him laugh at my comment and hung up. I smiled when I saw Bella walk out the shower with only a towel, this wasn't good.

"Hey I talked to your brother, were having a sleepover. Everyone's coming." I told her.

"Okay. How are the sleeping arrangements going to work?" she asked.

"Well, you know Emmett, Alice, Rose, and Jasper can't sleep so we'll go hunting for a while. I think they need it anyways. I'm sure your brother will want to stay with Sarah, so they can share the room in the bottom. Pogue and Kate can have the one next to them. Reid or Tyler can have the one up stairs or down. And there's 1 extra room in case someone wants privacy." I said knowing Emmett to well.

"Sounds good." She kissed my cheek and walked away to the closet. I dialed Alice's number.

"Yah we're a go." she said before I even heard the phone ring. I laughed.

"You could at least let me ask. Okay well then be here around 7."

"Why so late? Were also going to Nicky's. Caleb should be going over early to talk to Bella, he'll ask you and you of course will say yes." I laughed again.

"Okay Alice bye." I said trying to get rid of her now. I saw Bella come out the closet and into my arms. I embraced her and kissed her forehead.

"Were also going to Nicky's. Please for my sake, try not to prank Aaron to much." she sighed.

"But Edward, it's fun." she whined like I baby who couldn't get candy.

"Bella please."

"Fine. But your making it up to me." she said with a little twinkle in her eye and a smirk. I kissed her neck.

"I most definitely will make it up to you." I said seductively against her skin, making her shiver. I pulled her out the room and towards the kitchen.

"Come on love, we need to feed you."

"Stupid human needs." she muttered under her breath only making me laughed.

"Love, they'll be enough time for that there's always tomorrow and the next day, and the next day and the next day…" she laughed.

"Your very right Mr. Cullen."

"Oh are we playing roles now Ms. Danvers." I asked mischievously knowing she would blush. I was right she did blush.

"Come on slick." She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. I made her breakfast quickly.

"Oh Caleb should be here early, he wants to plan a way to ask Sarah to marry him." she smirked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm happy for them. He deserves her." I leaned over the counter and kissed her lips a chaste kiss.

"Your selfless love."

"I guess." After her breakfast, we both sat in the living room and watch a movie. It was around 12 when the door rang. Bella of course ran over to the door, almost tripping twice but catching herself.

"Hi big brother." I heard her say excitedly.

"Come on, we need to plan." Bella said. I could practically see her drag him in, and then I saw her actually dragging him in and pushing him against the couch across. She took out a paper and pen and began to scribble.

"So how was your morning?" she asked and took a seat on my lap.

"It was fine.""What did you do?" she asked looking up from the notebook.

"Nothing just did some studying in the colony house."

"Why?" she asked quickly. I almost didn't catch it but she wiggled uncomfortably.

"Just, wanted to go over some stuff. Nothing big." he said with a shrug that she believed.

"So what did you too do yesterday?" He asked.

"Watch a movie." She lied.

"Is that so…what movie?" he asked raising an eyebrow, I wonder if he knew.

"Transformers." I lied smirking at him.

"And you did that all night.""No actually Bella slept all night." I grinned bigger and he smirked. We both laughed knowing he knew exactly what we did but we were being really obvious with each other.

"Yeah, well we really aren't here to discuss about my sleeping night. Caleb where exactly do you want to propose?" Bella asked trying to change the subject, which worked because Caleb grew nerves.

"I don't know. Where do you think I should?" she though about it for a moment and smiled.

"I think it should be at the dells. That's the place were you first meet her right?"

"Yeah." he smiled liking the idea. "but when?"

"How long exactly do you have with her?" she asked.

"2 years 11 months 2 weeks and 2 days. but who's counting" wow. i laughed.

"Well do it on your third year." he smiled.

"Now my dear brother we need to run over something's. You have to take her out to dinner, and I'm not talking about Nicky's I mean a real dinner. Take her at night to the Dells and ask her. Now Come on boys, we need to go buy a engagement ring." Bella jumped of my lap and grabbed both my and Caleb's hand dragging us along." _Good luck hiding the proposal from her. Almost nothing can get past her._ Caleb thought only making me laugh.

"Yeah but see that's where your wrong. I have a pixie on my side."

_Huh! You might actually get away with it. Well I hope you plan big, because Bella doesn't mess with engagement proposals._

"Your right. That's why I still have Alice. You know she does everything big."

_For a small girl she can have a lot of excitement. Sometimes it looks like she's jumping on the walls._ I laughed and nodded.

"What exactly are you two talking about." Bella asked narrowing her eyes at us.

"Nothing." we both said at the same time.

"Whatever. Come on. Get in." Bella said getting on the drivers seat to her car. Caleb and I laughed but got in before she attacked us.

"So where are we going?" Caleb asked.

"To buy the ring, duh!"

"I know Bells, he means where?" I asked laughing at Bella's inpatients.

"Oh, umm, I think we should go to either Tiffany's or Key. What do you think." she asked Caleb looking through the rear view mirror.

"You pick Bells." she shrugged and sped up faster.

"Have you guys ever got caught driving fast in a small town like this?" I asked.

"No. well it really doesn't matter. We get off the hook because of the whole Ipswich sons and daughter. They look at us like royalty so no one really wants to get us in trouble." Caleb said with a shrug.

"Wow!" I said. It was cool how they could get away with anything. I saw Bella pull over and park in the lot. I looked up and saw Tiffany's. I smiled at her and ran to the other side to open her door. She blushed and kissed my cheek before she grabbed my hand and lead us in.

"No price limit right?" she looked back at Caleb.

"No, but remember Sarah isn't into the whole show off thing. Like you she like to keep things simple and discreet.""I know Caleb, relax." we walked into the store and the jeweler smiled at us.

"Mr. and Ms. Danvers, what an honor. How can I help you." He asked.

"We're looking for a engagement ring. But we need you to keep this a secret until after the engagement please." Bella looked at him sweetly.

"Of course Ms. Danvers. Now who may I ask is getting married, are you getting Lady Bella's engagement ring in front of her?" He asked me a bit shocked.

"No sorry, that's going to wait a while longer." I smirked at him.

"Ah, so then it must be young Caleb." I could see Caleb blush but nod.

"Okay well do we have anything in particular you would like to see?" He asked.

"Boys, why don't you go sit down and let me handle it." Bella said. We looked at each other and shrugged before we walked away.

"Okay, so…" Bella began and went into full outmode in finding the perfect ring. She described what she wanted and he should her different selections. Nothing convinced her though.

"So did you ask the boys?" I ask while Bella was distracted.

"Yeah, there all for it. Reid wants us to tell Bella, he thinks it's not right. But were not risking it. Bella's a very stubborn girl and I'd hate to say it but she get's that from me and dad."

"Yeah, I've grown to see that." I said with a laugh.

"Did Alice and the other agree?""Yeah, she even said you would ask us to go to Nicky's.""Yeah she's right. The guys want to go and hang out for a while." I nodded.

"Okay." I said simply.

"Caleb, Edward look. I think I found it. It's cute, simple, not to big not to small." Bella said excitedly. At that moment she reminded me of Alice for a while. We both got up to see what she found. It was nice. It was a heart shaped cute diamond.

"Can you engrave something in the inside?" Bella asked the jeweler.

"Of course." he smiled. "what would you like?"

"Sarah & Caleb Danvers." she smiled.

"Great." he said writing it down.

"When would you like to pick it up?" he asked.

"When ever you have it ready." Caleb said taking out his credit card. He handed it to the jeweler. After getting that finished Bella drove back home.

"Okay well we'll see you two later at Nicky's. And thanks for the help." Caleb said getting in his car. He drove away.

"We're going to Nicky's" Bella asked me.

"For a while, before everyone comes over to the house." She nodded and lead me inside.

"You still haven't made it up to me." She smirked.

"Oh, well I'm sorry Ms. Danvers." I picked her up bridal style and ran up the stairs. I was most defiantly going to make it up.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV.

"Edward stop. We need to finish getting ready." I told him while I was laughing. After Edward 'made up' for earlier, we decided to take a shower together to 'save' water. [wink wink]. But After the shower I was trying to do my hair but he only kept on tickling me.

"If you don't stop tickling me Edward. I swear you won't be getting some for a very long time." I told him firmly. He instantly raised his hands up in defeat.

"Thank you." I said and finished getting ready. I wrapped a towel around my body and left to the closet to find something to wear.

"Bella." I heard Edward whine.

"What is it you big baby." I asked.

"Come play with me." I laughed.

"Edward just get over here and look for something to wear." I said grabbing some clothes and shoes. I started changing when I heard a growl behind me.

"Edward please get ready." I asked putting my hand on my hips and looking at him seriously.

"I can't help it love. I have a sexy girlfriend standing in our closet half naked." I laughed and slipped the shirt on and then my jeans.

"There I'm not naked anymore. Now get dressed. I don't think Alice would appreciate seeing her brother naked. And you wouldn't come out alive if my brother saw you." he laughed and pouted but did what I asked. After getting dressed, Edward decided we should take my motorcycle which made me happy. But he wanted to drive, so that wasn't fun at all. Okay, it was , I just wanted to drive. It was cool because I didn't get hamlet hair, which is good. After getting off the bike, Edward and I made our way inside. At the beginning when we first got here, everyone was surprised I could get someone like Edward, shit most girls flirted with him. But then after, everyone backed off, they were a bit scared to mess with the daughter of Ipswich. So now it's not really a surprise that I'm with Edward everywhere I am. But it is a surprise when I'm not with him, which almost never happens.

"Bella. What's up." Nicky said. He was the owner of the place, obviously, and he knew me since I started middle school, of course it was because of the boys.

"Hey Nick. Can I get a coke." he smiled and nodded handing me a coke.

"It's on the house kid." I smiled and thanked him before I walked back to our usual table.

"He thinks of you and your brothers as his favorite customers." Edward whispered.

"Well I'm glad. His a cool guy." I saw the boys with Sarah and Kate sitting at our usual table.

"Alice and the others aren't here yet?" I asked.

"No, they said they'd be a bit late." Pogue said. I nodded. I looked over at Ty and Reid and kissed both there cheeks before doing the same to Pogue and giving Kate and Sarah a hug.

"I haven't see you in a while." Sarah said.

"I've been busy." I smiled and looked at Caleb.

"Well how about we go scam Aaron?" Ty asked. I looked over at Edward and he smiled.

"Yeah, just try not to make the pranks to much. You know he can get violent." I nodded and kissed his cheek. Ty and I left over to look for Aaron. It was really funny how we've beat him so many times yet he won't learn from his lesson and just keeps on playing with us. I saw Reid follow.

"Hello Aaron." I smiled sweetly.

"Bella, I haven't see you in a while. Did you miss me?" he asked.

"I miss taking your money. So how about a little game?" I asked him.

"How about you let me pick this time?" he asked. That was kind of fair, I mean I always picked the games.

"Alright Aaron. What do you have in mind?" I asked. Ty and Reid were both on my side waiting for his response.

"Strip poker." I laughed.

"you wish. No." I said firmly.

"Fine, fine. High or low?" I though of it for a bit.

"Hold on, I need to think about this." I turned and looked at Edward asking for permission. I saw him nod and I moved on to Caleb he also nodded.

"Okay Aaron, deal." I smiled and shock his hand.

"Well, we can't really do it here now can we, since your underage." I nodded. I looked over at the guys and they all got up following us.

"Meet us at the dells." He said and all his little friends left.

"So Ty, are you going to join in?" I asked him.

"Ugh. I don't know." he said a bit nerves.

"I'm down." Reid said making me roll my eyes. He always is. I felt someone wrap there arms around me and turned to see Edward next to me.

"Come on lets go." He said pulling me out the door.

"Can I drive." I asked him sweetly.

"Fine." He gave up and let me go on the front. I smiled and got on the bike with Edward holding on to me.

"Hey pogue how about a little race? No magic no nothing. Just speed?" I looked over at him. Kate was already on the back holding on to him. He looked over at Kate and she nodded.

"Alright little girl. But if we have to use magic for an emergency were off the hook." I nodded and started the bike.

"How much?" I asked him.

"Whatever Aaron is going to pay you. We all now you'll win." I smiled and nodded. I saw Reid standing in front of us.

"One." I pressed on the speed.

"Two"

"Three" and we took off. At first it was Pogue winning, but I caught up to him. It was close though, at time's I'd be ahead, others he would. I saw Kate laughing of excitement and I felt the same way. We were so close yet he was winning. I pressed on the speed even more and I was ahead by a foot. I could see the dells from here, I just needed a bit more to win. But he caught up and now it was going to be a close one. I stepped on it a bit more and pressed on the break when we were finally here. I won. I got off the bike and smiled at Pogue.

"I win." I smiled at him.

"Whatever punk. Go and play your little game." I smiled and skipped over to Aaron with Edward by my side.

"So do you have the cards?" I asked him and he nodded, he also had a whole bunch of shot cups and 2 bottles of vodka. There was a small table laying on the ground from the last party. I heard someone scream my name and saw it was Alice. She was skipping over here dragging Jasper along. She took a seat next to me.

"I know who's going to win." Alice smiled.

"I bet so." Reid and Ty sat on the other side. Edward was behind me with his arms around my waist.

"So who's playing?" Aaron asked and took a seat across. His friends sat next to him.

"I am of course." I said and took a shot cup. I saw Reid reach over and grab one. Kate, Ty, and Emmett got one.

"Wait that's not fair. We all now Emmett can't get drunk." I whined.

"Don't worry Bells I won't but I will get sick." I looked at Edward and he nodded. I saw 3 of Aarons friends get one, one of them didn't he was the driver tonight. Aaron was the last to get one.

"Alright. So everyone knows how to play right?" Kate shock her head.

"Simple. Bella goes first. I give her a card faced up. She has to guess what the next card will be high or low. After 3 cards she can either pass or keep going. The point of the game is you have to have more cards and still be sober. If you get it wrong I put it back on the deck and you have to take a shot. If you get it right you take another guess with out taking a shot. Get it?" Kate nodded.

"Okay good. Now let's see who goes after Bells." Aaron said.

"Wait I think you shouldn't be dealing the cards, after all you are drinking." Jazz said."Fine. Here." He gave the cards to Jasper and he shrugged going along with it.

"Okay I'll go after Bella." Reid said.

"I'll go after." Ty said.

"Me next." Kate said.

"I'll go after Kate." one of his friends said.

"I'll go after Scott." Aaron said.

"I'll go after dick head." Emmett said making us laugh. I gave Edward a small kiss.

"For good luck." I joked and he laughed.

"Reid, Tyler, remember I need you guys tonight so don't push it." Caleb said making me wonder what he needed them for.

"Don't worry man, drunk or not. Were doing what you asked us." Ty said. I shrugged and looked at Aaron. "Let the game began." I said looking at the card faced up. It was a 3.

"High." right it was a 8.

"Low." wrong it was K.

"Low." right it was a 7.

"Low." right it was a 2.

"high." right it was a 4.

"High." right it was a J.

"Low." wrong it was a Q.

"Low." right it was a 6.

"Low." Right it was a 1/A.

"high." right it was a 5.

"High." wrong it was a 3. So far I've had 3 shot only. No buzz yet so that was good. The game kept going though and I stopped after taking 10 shots and having 2 deck of cards. That was pretty good. The short way of saying was, Reid won. Which we all put in 50, which Pogue paid for me. Of course the loser was one of Aaron's friends, he had the less cards and was totally wasted. I was drunk but I wasn't to far gone. Edward insisted on carrying me though. He also didn't let me ride on the bike, he was afraid I would let go and roll of or something. So he put me in Caleb's car next to Kate who was also a bit wasted with me. We went home and everyone got comfortable in the family room. Some one put some movie on, but I was only aware of Edward holding me. I soon fell asleep and heard whispers and movements around me. I just put that to the side and fell into a deeper sleep.

Edward's POV.

Bella fell asleep in my arms and I took her up to bed with the guys following me.

"Okay so how does this spell work?" Ty asked once Bella was laying in bed.

"It's not that hard. We just have to repeat a sentence in Roman language at the same time." Caleb explained.

"what is it?"

"ţine departe de vise şi a lăsat-o să dormi fără vise" Caleb said. After a few minutes of practicing and getting the hang of it, they all mastered it. [keep away from her dreams and don't and let her sleep with out dreamless sleep. A/N: I couldn't think of anything.]

"Okay now concentrate on her." Caleb said turning his eyes black. I saw Pogue, Tyler, and Reid followed after him.

"ţine departe de vise şi a lăsat-o să dormi fără vise" they all said at the same time. I saw a small spark hit Bella on the chest and then nothing.

"Okay that should let her sleep dreamlessly."

And he was right she didn't dream once for a whole month. She slept soundlessly after our nightly activities. But lately she hasn't been feeling so good. I've seen her eat a lot, sleep more, and then she gets food poisoning. I was worried about her so I was driving her to my parents house. Carlisle had agreed to check her at home because she didn't want to go to the hospital. She said she was fine, but I decided to take over and make her see Carlisle after she threw up 3 times in the past 2 days. She was walking in the house pouting and not looking at me. She was mad for making her come over.

"Bella please just get checked, this isn't normal." I told her.

"Fine Edward. I will." she kissed my cheek and walked over to Carlisle's office. I was right behind her and took a seat on his desk while she sat on the bed he laid for her there.

"Well Bella tell me the truth and tell me how you feel." I heard her sigh.

"Well honestly, I've been feeling tired, dizzy, and sick. I'm always hungry but when I smell the food I want to puke. Then I'll just get this sudden dizziness out of nowhere and feel like passing out." she explained.

"Well your heartbeat sounds the same. Let me take a look at your blood and I need you to pee in this cup." He said handing her the cup. She nodded and disappeared to the bathroom.

"I can never get use to that." I told him.

"Yeah but she's an amazing creature." I saw him look in his desk for the needles. He found them and we waited for Bella. She was back and sitting on the bed again.

"Here you go Carlisle." she handed him the cup. He put it on his examination counter and drew blood from her. He closed it and threw it at me.

"Examine this." he said and walked over to the cup to examine it. After examining her blood three times and found nothing. I gave up.

"Carlisle she's healthy."

"Bella, Edward. I think you too might want to sit down." Carlisle said. I saw him dispose of the pee, his gloves and the cup in the garbage and walk over to us. Bella was sitting on my lap looking at Carlisle. I could see she was a bit scared and Carlisle wouldn't let me read his mind, he kept on blocking me."Bella your pregnant."…………….

"What?"

"Your pregnant."…….

"That's not possible. I've only had sex with Edward. His the only guy I've been with."….

"I've never heard of it before. But it's possible Edward got you pregnant."………

"Edward. Say something."….

"Edward"…..

"Carlisle, why won't he move.""he might be in shock, I didn't know vampire's went into shock either."

"Well what do I do."

"We can solve this now. Just give me an hour and I'll have everything set up for you."

"I don't understand." she was pregnant.

"Bella we need to get that thing out before it can hurt you. We don't know what can happen."

"you want me to abort."

"Yes." it was for the best right. I mean that thing could hurt her.

"Bella love, I'll be right here for you. We'll get ride of it."

"Stop it. Both of you. We aren't going to get ride of anything." she yelled. What?

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"No. I though you wanted to check how I was doing, see if the baby was okay. But you both want to get rid of him. We'll I'm not allowing it." Bella got off my lap and began to walk away. I heard her walk and stop. I followed after her and saw her in Rosalie's arms. Of all people she was in Rosalie's arms. _I won't let you harm him._

"Your on her side." I yelled.

"Of course I am. Your killing a living baby." She yelled back.

"That thing can kill her."

"It's her decision."

"I'm not allowing it." I said loudly.

"And what are you going to do. Go against her wishes, hold her down until Carlisle's done.""If I have to." I saw Bella look up at me with furry and anger agasint me.

"how could you do that Edward. You of all people. I though you loved me." She yelled making me whimper at her words.

"Love I do love you. I don't want to loose you. I'll do anything to save your from that thing.""That thing is part of you and part of me." She yelled."Edward, your not touching Bella. You'll have to go threw me first." Rose said.

"That can be aranged."

"No, sorry dude. But I can't let you harm Rose." Emmett said.

"I won't let you either." Alice said.

"am I the only one here thinking about Bella?" I yelled.

"Edward, I'm going to die anyways." Bella yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"My life is already decided. My destiny is to die."

"Bella sweetheart what are you talking about?" Esme asked.

"I found something a month ago. It clearly states I'm going to die. Either I lose the battle or win. I will die."

"No. that can't happen." I denyed.

"Yes it can. The book of Damnation never lies.""I don't believe it." I shook my head.

"Bella there has to be something we can do." Rose begged.

"No, there's nothing. I'm going to have this baby. She's going to live and so will I. at least until my birthday. I will ascend, I will beat Chase and I will die."

"Bella but if you win why would you die?" Emmett asked.

"Because. My power will leave my body, it's a way to give peace to the world. There's no way of getting the power out with out me dieing. It's my life. Once the powers gone, so will I." no one said anything. I did the only thing I could do. I called Caleb, he had to know something, anything that could save her. This wasn't about this thing anymore, it was about her life always been in danger. And she already knew.

"What's up Edward.""Bella's going to die. I need your help. She says it's written in the book, there has to be something you can do." he was right in my face now.

"What do you mean." he asked Bella.

"Caleb I found a secret massage in the book of Damnation. It states that either Chase or I will lose, if I win I'll still die."

"No, there has to be another way."

"No big brother, I'm going to fight Chase and I'm going to win but I'm going to die.""But what if you don't fight.""Chase has been sending me signs, he knows I'm alive. Like it or not I'm going to fight him." "what signs?""I saw a darkling. He also sent me a dream."

"Why didn't you tell me.""Because I accepted my faith."

"I need to see the book." she looked at everyone.

"I'll be back. I need to talk to Caleb alone anyways." and she was gone along with Caleb."Bella!" I yelled. This can't be happening. How can she die. She was only 17 dam it. I was going to marry her.

"Edward, breaking the TV isn't going to solve anything." Jasper yelled. I hadn't noticed but I was punching the TV. Dam it Bella why did you have to disappear.

Bella's POV.

I was sitting in the Putnam seat next to Caleb.

"I'm sorry Caleb, but I didn't know what to say. 'hey big brother I found a massage that says I'm going to die. But don't worry because I'm okay with it' some how that didn't sound like a good conversation."

"This is what you've been hiding from me." Caleb said.

"Yeah." I looked away.

"Bella, there has to be a way out."

"No, there isn't but I need you to do something for me Caleb." he looked away from the book. I went over to him and kneeled right in front of him.

"There's more too it then this. But I need you to listen and not kill anyone or scream yet."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Caleb, Edward got me pregnant. We didn't know vampire's could reproduce, no one was stupid enough to fall in love with a human and have sex with them. No one ever tried. Female vampires can't have baby's. there bodies freeze so there's no way. But I guess since my body still can keep growing and ageing, there was a possibility that I could get pregnant but no one knew. Edward wants to kill my baby. But I can't let him do that. Please Caleb, if Edward doesn't want my baby, take him and raise him. Please." I begged.

"Of course Bella. I'd do anything for you." He said pulling me in his arms and letting me cry. This was scary but I needed to make sure that my baby was safe.

**[A/N: I know it's confusing but I couldn't find another way around Bella not knowing she'll have her baby in a month. So let's pretend she doesn't know.]**


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's POV

Everything went back to normal. Okay that was a lie. Everyone found out I was pregnant, and by everyone I mean family and friends only. The only one against this was Carlisle and Edward. I moved out of my house and into my moms. I only packed a few clothes and left. I had a really bad argument with Edward and had to leave, he just wouldn't see it my way and I sure as hell wasn't going to do what he asked. I hadn't seen him in a week and I was getting bigger. Rose stayed with me night and day, until she needed to hunt and shower. When she wasn't here Caleb, Alice or mom were. No one ever left me alone, scared Edward would come and kidnap me -even if I knew he would never dare and I could defend myself- and that Chase would find out about me even if I had the faint suspicion he already knew.

Even if Carlisle wasn't happy with my decision, he came over a lot to check up on me, I was sure it was to tell Edward. Carlisle examined me and said if I was a real human I'd be crying in pain from all the baby's growing. He also said that by the end of the month or beginning of the next I would have my baby. Apparently I was a week pregnant but looked like I was 3 months along. Then there was the problem that I didn't eat. It's not that I didn't eat, its that the baby would make me throw it up. It didn't want that. Anything that I put in my mouth would come right back up. I sighed and I saw Rose look over at me.

"What's wrong Bells."

"Nothing, I guess I'm just worried. The baby won't let me keep down anything."

"Yeah I understand." she patted my hand.

"Rose, something has been running threw my mind. But I don't know if it's a crazy idea.""What?"

"Well I mean. the baby's half a vampire, so…""You think it wants blood." "Well kind of. I mean if it doesn't want normal food it must be because he wants blood.""We can try but you won't like it.""As long as it saves my baby I'll try anything." She nodded

"We have blood at home, human blood. Carlisle gets it from the hospital for special occasions." I nodded and grabbed her hand in mine.

"What if they see you? What do we tell them?""There hunting Bella so hurry or they'll come back." I nodded and let my eyes go black. I concentrated on there house and the kitchen. I felt that little tingle and out of breath moment from the first time I teleported to somewhere. Rose let go of my hand and ran to who knows where. She came back quickly with 4 bags of blood. She grabbed my hand and I teleported us back to my room, I felt like Harry Potter or something, always teleporting and stuff. I sighed, the energy took out a lot out of me, mostly because I've been a bit weak and tired over the baby. Rose handed me a blue cup with a lid and a straw so I don't have to smell or look at the blood. I took a deep breath and drank it. It wasn't as bad as I though it would be, it was actually refreshing, like I could feel the energy going to my finger tips and giving me some color on my cheeks. Once I finished I felt better.

"So how do you feel, because you look a bit better." Rose smiled.

"I feel better, not as tired, but I still want to sleep. It wasn't as bad as I though it would be.""Then that means it's working. I'm going to have to talk to Carlisle.""Why?""Because Bella we can't keep sneaking blood with out them noticing. And there's not enough until the baby's born." I nodded and laid down on the bed. Rose came over to my other side and played with my hair.

"Thanks Rose. For doing this. I know I'm not your favorite person in the world but thanks for doing this.""Bella I never hated you, I was jealous of you.""Jealous of me? Rose your beautiful." I almost laughed but didn't.

"I know that Bella. But I'm inhumanly beautiful. Your beautiful to Bella, naturally beautiful. But beauty isn't what I'm jealous about, I've always wanted a baby, I wanted to be a mother. You can have that, yet you decide to be with Edward when you can have anyone.""It's might be a bad thing to you Rose. But life without Edward has not meaning. Until now, I have another reason to live for and fight." I said rubbing circles on my stomach.

"I understand Bella, and I've grown to respect you and love you like a sister. I understand now." She kissed my cheek.

"Sleep Bella. The baby needs sleep." I nodded and closed my eyes. She kept on playing with my hair, but there was someone else I wanted behind me playing with my hair. But sadly he won't talk to me....

"ROSE GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY. I WANT TO SEE BELLA." I heard yells outside the door.

"Edward, she's sleeping unless you want me to take you out by force I suggest you leave. She doesn't need stress right now."

"Rose please, I haven't seen her in a week. I need her." He was begging now.

"Maybe you should have though about that when you yelled at her that she was being stupid.""I know Rose, but I'm only looking for way for her to live."

"I understand so if you'll come back later when she's awake.""Rose. It's fine, let him in." I whispered with my eyes closed. I didn't bother to sit up or even open my eyes. I only heard foot steps and the door closing. I felt a shift in the bed next to me, and then his cold hand brushing the hair out my face. His hands snaked over my shoulders pulling him close to his chest.

"Bella. Love I'm sorry." He sounded so dead, so sad like he wanted to cry. I slowly changed positions and faced him.

"I'm sorry, I just want to have you forever. Bella you're my life and I can't live with out you." I was crying now.

"When you go I go Bella. Understand that." I shook my head in disbelief.

"You can't Edward. Like it or not your going to be a dad. And our baby's going to need you here, not with me. I don't want my son to be missing both his parents." he gave me a small genuine smile and kissed my forehead.

"I can't do that. Even if I don't like that thing in you, I can't be with out you Bella. That's my own personal hell." I didn't say anything I only closed my eyes and let his smell intoxicate me.

"Come home Bella. Please. I need you back."

"Rose is coming over with me, you know that right."

"Yeah, I know." I nodded.

"Let's wait until Caleb gets here though, I don't want him to think I went missing." he nodded. I switched positions again facing my back against his chest. I turned my eyes full black and let the magazine on my desk drift over to me. I caught it and laid it on the bed so I could see it.

"Why didn't you ask for me to get it?" I shrugged and looked at the new clothes from H&M. Rose came back and took a seat next to me looking at the magazine.

"You know Miley Cyrus it kind of turning into a slut." she said when we saw a picture of her making out with her 19 year old boyfriend when she's only 16.

"I guess. I mean sure her boyfriends to old for her but she's a kid, she doesn't know what's wrong yet."

"Wait I'm old." Edward said.

"Yes, but physically you look young." I told him and he laughed.

"Beside's I like how she dresses."

"Yeah, she has some nice stuff. I think I like Whitney from the hills.""No, I love the way Lauren Conrad dresses, anything she put on she looks hot in. and her hair style fits her no matter if its short, long, dark or light."

"She is pretty hot." Rose agreed. I laughed, one minute I'm crying because of Edward, the next I'm talking to Rose about celebrities. I heard the door from down stairs open and footsteps coming up.

"It's Caleb." Rose said. I nodded. I heard the door open and I saw Caleb standing at the door way. I closed my magazine and sat up on bed with Edward's help.

"Hey Bells. I'm guessing you made up with Edward." I nodded.

"Yeah, his not totally off the hook but better then before." He laughed and nodded.

"Brother dear. Rose and I are going back home." he smiled and nodded.

"Oh Sarah wants to come over tomorrow."

"Oh yay! Okay. Tell her to come when ever she wants as long as its not to early." he laughed and left the door.

"Rose, do you have all your things packed?" I looked at her.

"Yeah Bells, I didn't unpack anything anyways." I smiled and nodded.

"Well let's go." I told her. She smiled and picked me up into her arms.

"Edward, be a doll and care my stuff." Rose said making me laugh.

"If you weren't my sister you'd be as good as gone." I heard him mutter under his breath.

"Edward, play nice." he sighed and went to pick up the stuff. Rose carried me out the house and into my car. She was driving while Edward and I were in the back. She didn't go as fast as she would, mostly because she didn't want to hurt the baby. When they got home, everything went back to normal. Rose even explained to Edward, why Bella was drinking blood now. He didn't like the idea, but if it kept me happy, he was fine with it.

Second person POV

Bella was on her third week now, looking bigger then ever. She was getting close and closer to giving birth. She was a bit scared and happy, sacred it would hurt a lot, and happy because she finally gets to meet her baby.

Edward was sitting on the floor between her legs while Bella sat on the couch play with his hair. Rose was sitting on Emmett's lap watching a movie. No one was really paying attention to the movie, they were all in there own little worlds.

"Did you say something?" Edward asked.

"What? No." Bella answered him.

"what were you thinking just now?" Edward asked. Rose and Emmett looked at Edward like his lost it.

"Um, nothing just the meadow.""I can hear it…I mean his thoughts." everyone just started in disbelief.

".GOD." Both Bella and Rose yelled, earning a kick. Bella winced at the pain and rubbed her belly.

"You scared him." Edward said. This was the first time he ever addressed the baby as 'him' instead of 'it'.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry Anthony." "Anthony?" Emmett asked. Edward was looking up at Bella in amazement.

"Well I though Edward wouldn't want to name our baby so I put a few things together. Anthony William Cullen." Edward smiled up at his girlfriend like she was the most magnificent creature in the world, and for him she was.

"Do you have a back up plan?" Rose asked.

"Yeah I mean what if his a she." Emmett said.

"Well umm. I kind of liked the idea of Lillian Mary Cullen." Rose gasped and looked like she wanted to cry, if she were human she would be crying.

"what is he thinking now?" Bella asked Edward.

"He, um, he loves my voice." Edward said shocked.

"Well why wouldn't he, you have the most beautiful voice."

"He loves you, he absolutely adores you." Both Edward and Bella were happy right now. Nothing could be better, and Edward had accepted his son.

…Thee day…

Bella's POV.

I was sitting on the floor eating chips and drinking…well…blood. Edward was in the shower getting cleaned up. He had sat me on the couch but I got tired so I took a seat on the cold hard floor. I changed the channel on the TV and saw that Gossip girl was on. I left it on and watched it. I never had watched it before so I was so lost on what was going on. I heard foot steps nearing in and getting louder.

"Bella love what are you doing on the floor?" Edward asked amused at the sight. I huffed and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, it got hot and I needed something cold, the closest thing was the floor." I said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Come here love." Edward bent down to pull her up and she took his hands. He carefully pulled her up when pop.

"Why didn't you tell me you needed to pee?" Edward asked getting ready to laugh.

"Um, I don't. Edward, I think my water just broke." Bella said scared. Edward froze.

"Edward this is no time to frezze." Bella yelled but no response.

"Dam it Edward." She grabbed his hand and let her eyes got black. She took both Edward and herself to the Cullen's house. She was standing right in the middle of the living room.

"Rose." She screamed. Emmett was looking at Bella instead of the TV behind her.

"Not that I don't love you Bells, but your blocking my view." Emmett said.

"Dam it Emmett, I'm going into labor. Can you knock some sense into Edward, he won't responded." I yelled. Both Rose and Carlisle were on my side and carrying me up to his office. I heard a smack and turned to see Edward rubbing the back of his head.

"What the hell Emmett.""Your girlfriends going into labor and you're here frozen on the spot." Emmett yelled and pointed at me. Then I screamed at pain when I felt a contraction.

"Dam it. Carlisle make it stop." I yelled.

"shush Bella the baby's coming fast." Carlisle's said laying me down on the hospital bed he brought for me. Edward was at my side holding my hand.

"Edward….AHHHH…call…Caleb." I said through screams. I saw him pull out a phone.

"Take deep breaths Bella." Carlisle said. He was putting on gloves and a mask.

"Shut up Caleb, I don't have time for your arguments. Your sister is going into labor" He didn't get to finish, in front of me was Sarah looking a little tired, and Caleb shirtless.

"Sorry." I told them. Caleb came over to my other side and grabbed my hand.

"Bella. You okay?" he asked.

"Caleb do I look okay." I screamed again. "as much as I love you I need you out. Just leave Edward and Carlisle in here. And get mom." he nodded and pulled Sarah out the room. Carlisle covered my legs with a blanket and bent my legs up. I felt him rip my jeans open .

"Okay. I can see him. Bella on three I'm going to need you to push." I took a deep breath.

"One…two…three…" The next noise I heard were 2 screams. My baby's and mine. And it was all over.

"Edward, would you like to meet your daughter." I saw Carlisle wrap a blanket on our little bundle of joy. He put our daughter in Edward's arms. Wait….daughter.

"Daughter." I said and smiled. Edward took a seat next to me and showed me our baby.

"Hi Lillian." Edward put her in my arms and I looked down at her. She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I kissed her forehead, and passed out. I was aware of the voice's around me, but all I could hear what was going on

Edward'sPOV.

Carlisle's had explained to me that she had passed out, she was only sleeping. I though I was losing her and I almost went nuts. But I was more relaxed now and holding our daughter in my arms. She was so beautiful, Lilly. Lilly? I liked it.

"Come on Edward, let me hold her." Caleb whined again.

"No. she's my daughter." I whined too.

"But you have the rest of forever to carry her." "Fine." I huffed and laid sleeping Lilly into his arms. I walked away and let everyone surrounded him, I laid next to Bella. She's been sleeping for a 2days and still hasn't woken up. Not to eat, or drink, nothing. Caleb says it's normal, her body's healing so she sleeps through it. I sighed and pulled her close to my arms. I felt her stir a bit and then her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi." She said with a husky voice. I laughed and handed her a cup of water.

"Hi love." she handed me the cup when she was done and kissed my cheek.

"How long have I been sleeping for?""2days." She frowned and put her hands on her tummy. There was nothing there, usually humans have the evidence for a few more weeks, but hers was flat, like before she got pregnant, it was like she never even had Lilly."where is she?" she asked worried, she probably though she dreamed it.

"Right here." Alice said holding Lilly in her arms. Bella smiled brightly and reached out for her.

"hi baby." Bella cooed.

"Lilly, meet your mom Bella." Bella looked up at me and smiled.

"I like it. Lilly." She said and kissed her cheek.

"Aww isn't this so cute." I heard a creepy deep voice. In a heart beat Lilly was in my arms and Bella was in front of us, protecting us, where I should be, but I couldn't.

"Chase." Bella hissed.

"Lovely to finally meet you Bella. I'm Chase, but by the sounds you already know who I am.""Leave Chase, and don't come back." I heard Caleb say. Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Ty had moved up and were now standing next to Bella."Ah brothers. Isn't it a nice family reunion on this lovely day. Bella I must say that Lilly is a very beautiful baby." I saw him wince in pain. I could also see Bella was the one doing it.

"Now Now Bella." He said as he fell to the ground.

"Leave Lilly and everyone alone. Leave now Chase, before I kill you in the spot.""You think you can beat me." Chase laughed.

"I don't think Chase…I know."

"Well Bella we'll have to wait for that now won't we. Since of course your birthday is the day after tomorrow." Chase laughed and disappeared. I could feel the tension in the room and the Bella collapsed and passed out.

"Bella." Caleb said and picked her up."Caleb what's wrong?""Her power was the only thing holding her up, with out it she's still tired. She needs more rest." Pogue explained. Evelyn came over to me and took Lilly out of my hands so I could lay with Bella. I pulled her close to my chest and hummed her to sleep. 1 day.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's POV.

I got my energy back. I also got my happiness back, even if it's only for 1 more days. Everyone went back to there houses but came over a lot. Right now Jasper and Emmett were down stairs with Reid and Ty on babysitting duty. And I'm not talking about Lilly. Edward had to go hunt -even if he wasn't happy about going- and everyone else went with him except our strongest fighters Emmett and Jasper. I had a plan though, because I knew the boys to well and they would fight next to me. I couldn't allow that to happen, they would only get hurt. I covered Lilly up with her blanket and took us to the colony house to get the book of Damnations. I took it and went back home before the boys noticed. I locked the door with my powers and let them go back to my brown eyes. Lilly was still sleeping soundlessly. She wasn't like a normal baby, she kept growing and she slept less. I opened the book and looked for the spell I needed. I knew this book already, so I knew where to find it. And I found it in the exact spot I knew I would. I studied the spell many times and knew I had it mastered. Us witches [hehehe] could learn spells quickly, no matter what language it was.

"Bella where did you go? I stopped hearing Lilly's heart beat for a second?" Emmett asked.

"No where Em. I just needed something from my old room.""Oh okay." I heard footsteps and knew he was gone. I laid Lillian on the bed and went back to the colony house and came back. I unlocked the door and picked up Lilly, carrying her with me down the stairs. I saw Reid and Emmett fight over the game controller. I used my power to take the controller from the both and hand it over to Jasper."Your so sweet Bella. Thank you. Now Baby boy you ready to loose." Edward, and I were the only one's who ever called him Ty now. Everyone else got use to calling him baby boy because of Pogue and Caleb.

"Sorry Jasper. But your going down." I rolled my eyes and sat between a pouting Emmett and a furious Reid.

"Don't you dare yell Reid. Lilly's sleeping." I told him clearly making it sound like a threat. I relaxed with the boys still thinking the spell over and over in my head.

"Bella, do you know what your doing?" Emmett whispered.

"No. but it's the only thing I can do." I whispered back looking at Lilly. I could feel the tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

"I'm going to miss you. You know that." Em said grabbing my hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"I'll miss you to Emmy bear." He smiled at the new nick name and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks for being the only one to let me go." I told him.

"It's the only way. I have to accept it as much as I don't like it." he said.

"I appreciate it. Everyone else is in denial thinking there's still a chance."

"Yeah, I know." I felt an arm around me and saw Reid.

"Hey babe don't be so gloomy." I laughed. Reid could make me smile no matter what situation we were in.

"Thanks Reid." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Bells. Do you mind if I take Lilly with me home tonight. I think you and Edward need your last alone time." Emmett asked.

"You don't mind?" I asked.

"I'd love to take squirt out of your hands and on mine." He beamed up in happiness.

"Thanks Em. That would be great." he nodded.

…later that night…

"Don't forget to feed her Emmett. And she needs her rest. And try not to scare her." I told him.

"Jezz Bells. How do you expect to let her go tomorrow if you can't have a bit of faith on us." I felt Edward cringed to Emmett's words.

"Your right. I'm sorry. Thanks for doing this Emmett." I kissed my baby goodbye and placed her on the baby seat in his car. Reid and Ty were escorting Emmett to make sure Chase didn't show up. We weren't taking chances no matter how close his house was. I saw as Emmett drove off the side walk and into the street. I sighed and walked inside into Edward's arms. He looked so dead and sad.

"Edward we have a daughter your fighting for. Don't do anything stupid please. We'll meet again, some day. I promise." He looked away and just pulled me closer.

"I can't let you go Bella." he whispered in my hair.

"Hey....I love you." I told him. I kissed his lips, hungrily and wrapped my legs around his waist. I broke the kiss and pulled my shirt over my head. Edward immediately went to my skin and kissed everywhere he could. This was our last time and he was trying to taste any and every part of my body, remembering and drawing it in his mind, because that's exactly what I was doing….

It was 7 in the morning and I just woke up. Edward kissed my back and made me stir, waking me up. I pulled him up from the bed and into the shower for what seem for the 5th round….

"Edward, come on, it's late and I want to see Lilly." I told him. I was trying to do my hair but he kept on kissing me.

"No." He whined.

"Edward, stop it." I pushed him and froze him for a few seconds that's all I needed to finish doing my hair in a bun. When I was done I let him go and gave him a smirk.

"Ha! I win." I skipped out the bathroom and into the closet.

"That's not fair Bella." Edward whined.

"No one said it had to be fair." he huffed and picked out his clothes. After changing I all but ran to the car. I wanted to see Lilly."Bella hold on." Edward laughed. He got in the car and I sped off. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. I was scared, more then anything, but not of dying, of losing them. I didn't know how I was going to die and leave them behind, especially Lillian and Edward. I let the tears fall and parked the car in the Cullen's drive way. I looked at Edward, and for the first time in a long time, I let the tears out, I sobbed and hard. I looked into Edward's eyes.

"I love you Edward. Everything that I do, is for you." I told him. He looked like a burning man. I cried more and harder then before. After maybe an hour more, I relaxed enough for the rest of the day. I took a deep breath and walked out the door. Edward pulled me close to his side, scared I'd disappeared. The door was open before I even got the chance to knock. Alice attacked me in a hug, clinging to my body.

"Bella no, please, I'm going to miss you." I kissed her foreahed.

"Me too pixie. Me too." she let go and walked over to Jasper, he hold her while she dry sobbed. Rose came next and pulled me in a hug.

"Bella your really a great sister." I smiled at her.

"Thanks Rose, you too." Emmett was the next to attack.

"Em…can't…breath…" He dropped me on the floor and backed away. He hugged Rose close and looked at me in sadness. Jasper was the next to embrace me in a hug.

"You really are a great person and a magnificent little sister." he kissed my forehead and went back to a sobbing Alice. All this goodbye's were killing me inside. I couldn't help but let the tears fall again. Carlisle and Esme weren't here yet, they were at my mom's. I was going over there anyways.

"I'll see you guys tonight. This isn't a goodbye guys, it's a see you later. I have a feeling we'll see each other some day." No one said anything, I knew they didn't believe me, but I did. Rose picked up Lilly -who was sleeping on the couch- and handed her to me. She was in a cute little flower dress. I kissed her forehead and walked out the door, for the last time, at least for a while. Edward drove this time, letting me hold our daughter."Take care of her Edward." I whispered as I looked down at Lilly, she was sleeping and had a smile on her face.

"With my life love." I nodded knowing he would.

"She has your eyes you know that." I heard him say.

"No, I haven't seen them yet. Each time I hold her she's sleeping."

"You will see them though. There beautiful love." I smiled and kissed her again. She was beautiful, pale skin like her dad's, curly bronze hair, a mixer of both Edward and I. I saw my palace come up, the one were daddy and I use to play princess and king. I sighed, this was the last time I would see it.

"It's the last time I'll ever get to be a princess." I said with one last chuckle.

"You'll always be a princess to your dad and Caleb love." I nodded.

"But know they have a new princess." I said as I talked about my little princess in my arms. Edward pulled over and ran to my side to open my door. I breathed in the air, one last time and looked around me. I walked up the stairs and Edward opened the door. Gina was waiting for us inside with a smile on her face.

"Hello Ms. Danvers so good to see you, and who's this precious little thing." She cooed at Lilly.

"She's Edward's niece." Might as well say it since she looks a lot like him. She nodded and showed us to the family room where everyone was waiting. Reid, Caleb, Pogue, Ty, Sarah, Kate, mom, Esme, and Carlisle all turned at once and saw me. The first to embrace me where Sarah and Kate, they didn't say anything, only let the tears fall. Pogue kissed my cheek and gave me a tight hug. Reid and Ty did the same. I missed my dad. Esme was loving and caring like another mom. And well my mom's was the most meaningful one, I hugged her tightly and let her cry on me.

"Mommy, don't be sad. You have someone else to care for now." I told her looking down.

"Your still my baby Bella. I can't help it." I nodded. Caleb was the last I hugged. Edward took Lilly out of my arms and let me hug my brother, my other life line. I cried in his chest and he just rocked me. I felt his tears slip too, I knew this was hurting him just as much as it hurt Edward and me.

"Take care of mom. And make Sarah happy." I whispered to him.

"I will."

"Be happy Caleb, don't cry over my death. Be happy, have kids, love Sarah." he nodded and cried more.

"I love you sis.""I love you too big brother." I heard Lilly cry and I whipped the tears away and picked Lilly in my arms.

"Shush baby, you'll be safe soon." she opened her eyes and saw it. Her beautiful brown eyes. She smiled at me and I smiled at her. How can I be sad when I knew this little baby was bringing happiness to them. I let Edward embrace me and Lilly. I looked at the time and saw it was 8:47 already. The day went by fast and I didn't even notice. We would leave soon, I was born at 10:02. I sighed and looked at everyone.

"We should go." They all nodded. Caleb wanted to ride with us, so we went in his car. The drive to the colony house was quiet, no one said anything. I had one though in my head. I had to win. When I got there Alice was waiting with a bag. I looked at her and she gave me her pout, I let her play Bella Barbie, for the last time. We got ready, in dad's old room, it was messy and gross. But I got ready there. Edward played with Lilly while they played with me. She dressed me in boots, with a 4 inch heel, if I loose because of this heels, it would be her fault, but she wouldn't budge. I was wearing a spaghetti strap blue silk shirt. It had a dangerous V, my jeans were light and I had black long boots. My hair was up in a bun and make up was light. It was 9:34 now and I had to leave now. I walked down the stairs under the attic to the covenant, where everyone was. I hold Lilly for the last time. I looked at everyone and they all looked at me.

"You know I love you all." I told them.

"Sarah please be good." I heard Caleb whisper.

"Don't worry Caleb, she will be good. Because your staying here." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You all are." they all looked confused. I turned my eyes black and said the words.

"proteja în cameră cu un scut" I could see the room pulling up a shield only letting me get out.

"I'm sorry." I said and walked up the stairs. No one understood. I looked at Edward and Lilly one last time and walked out the doors.

"Bella" I heard screams but no one was able to get out, not even with the door open. But I had left something in the book of Damnations. I knew they would find it because they would probably be looking for a spell that would let them out, and they would find it…to late.

Edward's POV.

"Sarah be good." I heard Caleb say.

"Don't worry Caleb, she will be good. Because your staying with her." I saw Caleb look at her like she was speaking from a different language.

"You all are." I didn't understand, what did she mean. Then I saw her eyes go black.

"proteja în cameră cu un scut" what?

"I'm sorry." was the last thing she said. I saw her walk up the stairs and that's it. She looked back at me and Lilly and left. I saw Caleb run after her, but he couldn't get out. There was a shield up, when he tried to hit it, it was like he was hitting wall, and the door was wide open.

"She trapped us in." I whispered.

"Dam it Isabella. Come back." I heard Caleb yell.

"Why?" Evelyn asked.

"Because she doesn't want us to get hurt." Ty said.

"Why does she have to be so stubborn." Reid yelled. This was it, I wouldn't see her anymore. I looked at Lilly and I knew she felt that her mom was gone. Forever. I fell on my knees, holding our daughter and dry sobbing for her mother.

"There has to be a way out." Emmett said. He tried breaking the window, but the shield wouldn't let him. He hit with all his power and nothing.

"Maybe in the book." Ty said. I saw his eyes go black and pull out the book. But inside was a letter. Ty picked it up and read it out loud.

_By now you're all probably thinking of ways to get out. Emmett don't waist your strength, this shield was made so nothing gets in or out. You'll find a spell, I know you will, but by the time you do, it'll all be over and you will all be safe. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but I knew you all to well. Reid, you weren't going to survive this, your to hotheaded, he'll beat you. Caleb and Ty, if one of us were hurt you would give up, thinking it would be the right thing to do, give up your life for us. Pogue, just like Reid, you let your strength take over instead of your head. I'm sorry I didn't give you all a proper goodbye. I love you, all. Take care of each other and be happy. Caleb you were my reason to fight when dad got sick, when I left to Paris. Edward, you're my reason to live, I love you and I've never felt the way you make me feel, and Lilly gave me the greatest happiness anyone can ask for. I love you Edward, forever. _

_Forever Always, _

_Daddy's princess,_

_Edward's love,_

_Caleb's sister,_

_And Lilly's mom…_

_Isabella Marie Danvers._

"It can't be to late. We have to find a spell." Pogue said taking the book into his hands and searching.

"Check in protection spells. There has to be an undo spell." Ty said. Pogue flipped through page's quickly and found the page, he skimmed through it. I looked at the time.

"It's 10:02.…..Happy birthday Bella." I whispered.

"Here I have it." Pogue said. The guys went around him and read it. They repeated it once and got ready to say it. I saw all for of there eyes turn black and they repeated the spell in the book. I saw the shield go down."Let's go." Caleb said.

"Caleb I need to go." I told him and he nodded. I walked over to Rose.

"If anything happens, take care of her. Please." She nodded and I ran after them. I saw them all get in Ty's hummer, Pogue's bike was missing, which mean's Bella took it.

"Baby boy can't you drive any faster."

"No, you know I can't drive fast." he said.

"Here let me do it." I said jumping over the seat, we switched seats and I stepped on it. I could see something blue like light not to far away. And then I saw Pogue's bike. I also heard footsteps behind us.

_We couldn't stay away, it's only us._ Alice though.

"Alice and the other's are behind.""Others?" Caleb asked.

"Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Alice. The other's stayed back." he nodded and I stopped the car when I was close enough. I could see the fight going on…

Bella's POV.

I walked out the house and saw Pogue's bike outside, he wouldn't mind would he. Well it's not like I'm going back and ask. I got on the bike and sped off to the barn. It wasn't that far away, especially in this baby. I saw the remains of the barn coming up and slowed down a bit. Then Chase was right in front of me. He flipped the bike, making me fall off, I didn't get hurt though. I quickly used my power to jump off and land on my boots. I'm surprised I didn't break a heel.

"That's a low blow Chase." I told him.

"Well princess, no one said it would be easy." he disappeared. I walked over to the barn, with out tripping once, I didn't even stumble. I was standing in the middle of the barn.

"So Bella, are you going to be as difficult as your brother. Or are you just going to say the words.""Your as good as dead Chase and you know it.""You know if I die you'll die anyways.""I'll die if I give you my powers anyways, so I rather just kill you myself." I still could see him, then I felt a shock wave hit my back. I fell on the ground but quickly got up. I saw him behind me.

"You know I'm getting tired of your cheating Chase." I threw a ball of power towards him, and hit the target. I shot and he dodged. Some were hit directly, other's weren't close enough. He hit a few too, but nothing that hurt. I snuck behind him and punched him the back of the head using power in it. Then it began to rain and I felt a lightning bolt hit me.

"Well well, if it isn't your birthday already." I heard Chase say. I screamed in pain, it was hurting like hell, but I wouldn't be able to rest I had to fight. And as soon as it started it ended. I attacked Chase and pinned him to the ground. I slammed my power in his stomach and made him loose his breath, but he kicked me off, sending me to fly off. I landed on my feet again, and Chase came running towards me but I sent him a strong Energy boost. He caught it though and added his own energy. He sent it flying to me, but it was nothing, I caught it in my hands and added more power to it, I slammed it against him in his chest and he fell back.

"Bella" I heard someone scream my name and I turned to see the guys, Cullen's, and Edward standing there. Dam it. I fell back when Chase sent me flying and fell on my back. He pinned me down and sent a strong shock wave at them so they wouldn't disturb us. He chocked my throat making it hard to breath and concentrate.

"Say the words Bella." he yelled at me. I put my hands on his chest."I hope you burn in hell." I said putting my full power on him. He fell back and I could see his eyes go back to green. I sat up and looked at him in the floor. He was gone, forever. I could see his power leaving him, going to the sky, like it was absorbing it. And then a lightning bolt hit me again, I saw black, and knew this was it. I just wish they didn't have to see that. My power was fully gone, my heart was beating it's last beats. Everyone was around me and telling me to stay. I heard arguments and yells. I just let the darkness consume me. This was the end….

Edward's POV.

She won, but she was dieing.

"Edward, her heart is still beating, bite her." Alice yelled.

"But what if it doesn't work." I asked.

"Edward, she's going to die anyways what's the worst that can happen." Carlisle said.

"I suck up her blood.""Just do it." The guys yelled. I took Bella in my arms and moved her hair out the way I bit her neck. I couldn't pull back, the taste was amazing, I didn't want to pull back.

"Edward, pull away, fight it. It's Bella Edward." That hit a spot. I pulled away and took her arm.

"Why are you biting her again." Caleb asked as I bit her arm again.

"The more venom in her system the faster the change and the faster it gets to her heart." Carlisle explained. I bit her other wrist and then her boob right above her heart. I waited a few seconds, to see if it was working. But her heart slowed down.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's POV.

I couldn't see or hear anything, I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. And then after a few more minutes of trying I finally could, I saw light, bright light. I was sitting on the ground, there was smoke around me, white fog. No one was around, I was alone. All alone. I let the tears fall and looked at the ground.

"Why are you crying princess." I snapped my head behind me and saw my dad kneeling down at me. He looked like before he aged.

"Daddy." I yelled and threw my arms around him.

"My princess Bella. I missed you."

"Oh daddy, I missed you too." I cried.

"Why so gloomy Bells." he asked.

"Because daddy, I just got everything I wanted and I lost it." "Bella your being given a second chance." I looked up at him confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Your going back, but not as a human or a witch. As a vampire. Edward found a loop hole around your death." "So what am I doing here." "I believe that your scared my daughter." I though of it for a moment. I guess I was scared. Of a lot of things. Scared that Lilly will die in such a young age with her growing so fast. I was scared Edward would leave me some day. I was scared that I wouldn't be a good mother, sister, girlfriend, and maybe even wife.

"Bells. Don't be scared. Everyone love's you and I'll always be in your heart." I smiled at him.

"Daddy I don't want to leave you." "You have a choice Bella. You can either stay with me and never look back. Or you can go back with your daughter and boyfriend and be happy until we meet again."

"Okay, I want to go back." He smiled and helped me stand on my feet. I gave him on last hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Tell your brother's that the curse is broken. They won't age anymore, but to use there powers wisely. Keep your brother on check." I nodded and gave him one last smile.

"Bye princess."

"Bye daddy." I looked up at him as I was being dragged down. I saw the blackness take over again and then I heard voice's but couldn't see anything.

"Carlisle it's not working. Her heart just stopped." Edward said. "No, wait, hear that?" Alice said.

"Her heart, it's….it's beating, and quickly." That's when I felt it, the burn in my chest, my wrist and my neck. I wanted to rip my skin off, I wanted to go back to daddy. I felt like my body was in flames, it burned from the inside and I couldn't do anything. I squirmed and tried to claw something but I couldn't.

"Bella stopped squirming, it'll be over soon." I felt a squeeze on my hand when Edward tried to calm me down.

"So did it work?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, it worked. She's back. But now the problem is, she might try and rip her skin off."

"Oh god, that's great. Well not the ripping skin part. But at least we have her back." Jasper said. This was to much, everyone was going around like everything was perfect, when I was being burned alive.

"Emmett, start a fire, burn Chases body." I heard Caleb say. Oh yeah Chase get's off the hook, his DEAD.

"Let's get her out of here." Alice said. This was my own personal hell. It was burning, I've never felt anything like it. It just kept burning and it wouldn't end.

Edward's POV.

It pained me to see her this way, squirming and trying to rip her skin off. It got so bad Emmett and I had to hold her down. She didn't scream but her face said it all. But this was better then having her dead.

…3 days later….

Edward's POV.

5 more minutes and she would wake up. I saw the changes, she got stronger, paler, and inhumanly beautiful. She has always been beautiful, in my eyes, she'll always be the same beautiful girl I fell in love with. But I could see through other people's eyes and they saw her differently. Lilly was the only one who saw Bella the way I do. She understood everything. She also found her power. She could project her thoughts. It was amazing, like she turned my power backwards, instead of reading she projected. She could also speak a bit, but she preferred to show you. Jasper and Alice were worried about her health and dying at a young age. Eleazer heard about our story and told them about a rumor that there's another half vampire/half human or witch in Africa. So they contacted a friend from Africa, Zafrina. We though Lilly was the only one, but apparently not. Alice came back and said Lilly would be fine, in 7-9 years she would stop growing and would look 15-18 forever. It was amazing, and I didn't have to worry about her. It was great news…now to get Bella from trying to kill herself.

Lilly put her hand on my cheek.

_Daddy is mommy done sleeping yet._ She has been asking that for the past 3 days.

"No princess. Your mommy will wake up in a minute."

_Will mommy like me._ she was also scared that she wouldn't like Lilly.

"Lilly, your mom loves you more then anyone in this world. She adores you, she fought with everyone to have you even me."

_You didn't want me?_ ah shit!

"Lilly it's not that. We'll talk about this when you're a bit older okay." She nodded and looked back at Bella. I listened closely and I could hear her heart beat getting faster then ever. It was flying like a hummingbird.

"Hey, she's about to wake up." I said for those who could hear and tell the others. Every vampire was here first, then everyone else. They were all around the bed.

"Guys you need to back away, and everyone needs to leave. She is after all a vampire, she can go out of control." I told them. They all frowned and left.

"Evelyn can you take Lilly.""No." She yelled.

"Princess, you can't be here. Not yet. You can get hurt.""NO." She said louder, she was about to cry.

"Please Lilly for me, go with your grandma. I'm going to take your mom hunting and we'll be back soon.""Daddy." I could hear Bella starting to wake up.

"Take her." I told her. It hurt me to see Lilly crying -I felt like I was betraying my own daughter- but I wasn't going to risk her safety. I turned back to Bella and she had her eyes open. She sat up and looked all around us.

"Bella?" she jumped at my voice. She blinked a few times and smiled when she saw it was only me. and in quickness, she was in my arms.

"Edward." Her voice was sweeter the before, it was alluring and mesmerizing, like Bells. She giggled at her own voice and giggled again at her giggle. And yet I still couldn't read her mind.

"Bella. I still can't read you mind." I frowned.

"It's okay. I still love you." I smiled and crushed her in a tight hug. She pulled away and looked at me.

"You didn't say you love me too." she pouted. I laughed and kissed her pout away.

"I'm sorry Love. I love you Bella. Forever." She smiled. We both heard someone clearing there throat and we pulled away.

"sorry." Bella said and looked at everyone. She smiled at everyone but was attacked by Tinker Bell.

"Bella. You will not do that to me again. Ever." Alice said sternly, we all knew you couldn't deny her something when she made that look. It was like she was staring daggers at you but was ordering you to obey.

"I'm sorry." Bella said.

"It's okay." Alice backed away only so Emmett could pick her up in a bone crushing hug. She laughed.

"Emmett I can breath now. And I don't have to." We all laughed at her excitement.

"Bells I missed you." Emmett said swinging her around in circles. When he put her down Rose and Jasper took turns welcoming her back and then Carlisle and Esme did the same. After everything we all looked at her and I remembered something.

"Bella how can you act like it's just another day?" I asked her.

"Well, I mean Chase is dead so..""No I mean aren't you thirsty." She automatically moved her hand to her throat and hissed.

"Now I am." strange.

"You never stop amazing me. Let's take you hunting." I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the window.

"Where's Lilly and why do I hear crying?""That's Lilly, she wants to see you. But it's dangerous. We need to feed you first." I explained. She frowned but followed along. She looked at her feet and saw heels.

"Alice." She hissed.

"What, you were sleeping I couldn't help it." Bella shook her head and kicked the shoes off. She also saw she was wearing a tight dress. She ripped the sides a bit making it more comfortable to hunt in.

"BELLA DANVERS" Alice shirked.

"love you to Ali." Bella said before she jumped out the window. We all laughed with Bella and I followed after her. She looked so beautiful and graceful falling down and landing on her feet. She smiled.

"Bella that was very graceful." She smiled and looked towards the forest.

"What are we hunting?" She asked.

"Well the closest thing around here is bears." She nodded.

"Follow me Bella." I told her and took off running. I heard her behind me giggling at the feeling and then she was next to me. We ran together and enjoyed the feeling, I finally had her back, and forever. Nothing would take her away from me. I caught the smell of a bear and lead her towards it, she pouted and wrinkled her nose at smell.

"Don't worry love you'll get use to it." She nodded and followed me. I told her to slow down and we hid behind a tree.

"So what do I do now?" she asked.

"Just let your instincts guide you." she nodded and closed her eyes. I could see her smelling and letting her hunting side out. She opened her eyes and attacked the bear. It took me all I had to not go and pull her back. I saw the way the bear attacked her with his claws and ripped her clothes. No scratches though, yet I felt like I was having a heart attack. I saw another bear come out and I attacked it before it go Bella. After I finished off the bear and Bella finished hers, we walked away and I looked at her. She looked completely sexy with her clothes ripped, but I didn't want anyone but me seeing her this way. I took my shirt off and put it on her.

"Do I look that bad?" she asked buttoning up my shirt.

"No love, you look to good for your own good." I said in total honesty.

"Okay?" she asked confused. I pulled her tightly against my body and kissed her full lips. I could still taste the blood, and that only made it more hot and passionate. I had her pinned against a tree, kissed her harder then before, like it was our first kiss. There was more lust, love, and passion in this one kiss. I pulled away and kissed my way down her neck to her scars from my bite marks. She shivered when I licked her scar on her left breast. I've never wanted to make her mine more then I wanted right now. I wanted her more then anything but we had responsibilities waiting at home. Sadly and kicking myself I pulled away.

"Love as much as I would love to have sex with you right now, we have a baby girl crying at home who wants to see you." She took a deep unnecessary breath and nodded.

"Okay let's go back. I want to see Lilly too." I nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Piggy back ride?" I asked her.

"Edward, I can run as fast as you." I pouted and she laughed.

"Fine." She climbed up on my back and I put my hands on her ass on purpose.

"Edward, stop it." I laughed and took off running. I didn't have to run so much, we hadn't left to far. We were soon close and I stopped to warn her.

"Bella. There are 7 and a half humans inside, waiting for you. Your a newborn and you have to be careful. Caleb and the others are ready to use their powers if needed too. Jasper and Emmett moved the whole furniture for safety. Please don't be offended if your attack.""Edward I understand as long as you can keep me away from harming those I love it's okay if you attack." I nodded and kissed her cheek. I grabbed her waist firmly and tightly so I could pull her towards me if I needed too. My grip was so tight, I was sure if she was human she would have bruises.

"Take a deep breath." She did what I asked.

"and hold it in until I tell you to breath again." She nodded and I pulled her inside. Everyone was close together, the weaker links in the back, the strongest in the front. Caleb walked up first.

"Okay Bella take a breath." I said crushing her against me. She took a deep breath and hissed at the smell. She turned around and hid her face in my chest.

"Bella is it too much?""No. just hold on. I can do this." she took another deep breath and nodded. She turned around and looked at Caleb. I could see she was getting more relaxed as she saw who she wanted to attack. He walked closer to her and then he embraced her, with my arms still around her waist. Bella took another deep breath and nothing. She only hugged her brother. But I knew she was still having a difficult time, her hug was still a little tensed up.

"Oh Bells I missed you." Caleb said.

"I missed you too. Caleb. I think I talked to dad." Caleb pulled away and looked at her. He wasn't a big fan of there father, Bella was always closer to there dad then Caleb.

"What do you mean." "I mean that we had a conversation. He told me that the curse has been broken. You won't age anymore, but you have to use your powers wisely." Amazing how she's having a normal conversation with her brother and she's not attacking him. She was beginning to relax more, just trying to have a normal conversation.

"You mean our coven?""Yes, as in you can all use your powers and not age early."

"I don't know. I mean I can't risk it.""Heck but I can." I heard Reid say.

"That's your life Reid but watch the way you use it, I don't want to be exposed." Pogue said.

"Well, this is working out great. Bella hasn't tried to attack Caleb yet, I think it's time for me to give her a hug." Evelyn said handing Lilly to Rose and walking towards us.

"Wait. Evelyn not so fast. Bella needs to get ready for you." I told her and she slowed her pace.

"You okay Bells." I asked her and she nodded."Yeah, nothing to bad. It hurts but I'm pretty full from the bear.""Bella you attacked a bear with out me." Emmett whined, his favorite were bears.

"Sorry Em." she said. Evelyn walked closer and put her hand on Bella's cheek, as in to test her. Bella leaned into it and then hugged her mother.

"My little girl." Evelyn cried.

"Mom, you smell like smoke and alcohol." Bella said making us laugh.

"But I haven't drank in over 2 years. And I don't smoke anymore either.""I think it's your natural smell because that's what you smell to me too." she frowned and pulled away like she smelled bad.

"Evelyn it's not a bad thing. You don't smell bad, everyone smells good to us. Each human has there own scent though. and it's so much stronger to vampires. Like Lilly smells like flowers and vampire, it's pretty different.""Caleb smells like…" Bella started but ended up laughing. I knew what she was going to say because I smelled it too.

"What? I smell like what.""you don't want to know, you'll leave with out dignity if we tell you." Emmett said.

"I'll tell you later." I told him knowing he would still want to know.

_is it that bad?_ he thought. I shook my head._ then?_

"Later." I told him and he frowned.

"Me next." Reid said attacking Bella in a hug.

"Dude." I told him.

"It's okay Edward, he doesn't smell appetizing anyways." Bella said wrinkling her nose. Everyone laughed.

"Bells?" he asked.

"You smell like old gym socks and alcohol." everyone burst out laughing again. Ty and Pogue both walked up to Bella and hugged her. She didn't even flinched only relaxed.

"Ty, you smell like bubbles." Bella laughed. I could see Tyler blushing while Reid and Pogue laughed so hard the were almost crying.

"Well look at that baby boy." Caleb said patting his back.

"Pogue you smell like oil, and gas." Bella said. Pogue didn't take it as a bad thing, instead he smirked. Kate and Sarah got closer to Bella not really afraid. Kate hugged Bella first.

"chocolate and vanilla mixed together, you smell good Kate, but not appetizing enough." Sarah moved next and hugged Bella. Bella ended up laughing again. I knew why again.

"Sorry, sorry, beside's the strongest smell which I'm not going to tell you because you'll die of embarrassment. But maybe I'll tell you later. You smell like the ocean and yet natural like the forest." Sarah blushed and hid behind Caleb. Everyone was done hugging her, and I could see Bella dying to see Lilly.

"Rose bring her over here. Nothing's going to happen." I assured everyone and Bella included. They all nodded and Rose slowly walked over to Bella. Lilly was already trying to reach out for Bella.

"She's been waiting for you to wake up." I told her.

"Hi Lilly." Bella said.

"Bella be careful. Lilly has her own power.""What is that?" She asked not even looking away from her.

"She can project her thoughts in your mind." Lilly and Bella were so close now and I could see they were both inpatient . Bella finally pulled her into her arms and kissed her cheek.

"Lillian I missed you so much." Lilly put her hand on her cheek and Bella gasped. I could see what Lilly was telling Bella. _I missed you too._

"I told you."

"That's amazing." Bella said. Lilly laughed and played with Bella's curls.

"She looks bigger from the last time I saw her." Bella said with a frown.

"You don't have to worry about that love. Everything's perfect now. I'll explain later." she nodded.

"But there's something I want to ask Bella." She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I know we were going to wait until you were older, but I mean we have forever and I want to claim you mine the only way I still haven't." she smiled at me. I pulled out the velvet box and kneeled down. I could see Bella understood what I meant now. I opened the box and took out the ring.

"Isabella Marie Danvers, I promise to love you for the rest of our life's, until the rest of our existence. Bella will you do me the honors of being my wife." she looked shocked and Lilly had her hand on her cheek._ yes mommy say yes._

"Yes."

* * *

I think besides Edward and Bella's story this might be my favorite, only because it has Caleb in it. haha!

I liked it though, and i hope you did too. **The End!**

**

* * *

  
**


	13. What does Caleb smell like to vampire's

**A/N: This is Just a small paragraph explaining what Caleb smelled like. It's not big deal, I just felt like putting it up. This is still THE END. Maybe.**

* * *

Bella's POV

After the whole commotion and congratulations, we took Lilly home. Caleb and the boys were downstairs waiting for me to finish sleeping Lilly, they wanted to hang out with my while the Cullen's went hunting. I laid Lilly in her bed and walked down the stairs to find them fighting over the remote....again. I sighed and took it from Ty's hands who had it raised up trying to keep it away from Reid.

"Hey." they said and turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked like I didn't do anything. I threw the control at Pogue and he smiled.

"Sweet." he said and started to got through the channels.

"I'd wish you would stop giving things to other instead of us." Reid pouted.

"Oh relax. You can play video games upstairs if you want, just try not to wake Lilly up." Once I finished saying the words they were already half way up the stairs.

"You shouldn't have done that Bella." Caleb said.

"Come on. Let's go play" I told him pulling on his collar. He laughed and followed me, Pogue wasn't to far behind. I sat on the pool table and saw the boys play guitar hero. I laughed when I saw both Ty and Reid loose.

"Bella Edward never told me what I smell like to you." I snapped my head to Caleb's direction and everyone stopped playing to look at me.

"Yeah I want to know too." Reid said.

"Oh Caleb, you just started your funeral. You won't like it, I mean it's not a big deal, but I know you and I know you'll be embarrassed.

"Just spit it out. I think I can handle it."

"Fine. Beside's the fact that you smell like honey and lilac, your strongest smell is Sarah." I looked at me confused while the others burst out laughing, they understood where I was going with this. "Are you trying to embarrass yourself further." I covered my face with my hand and looked at him. "Caleb, brother dear. Same shampoo smell, same soap, and there's another smell." he waited for me to finish.

"Oh Caleb. You smell like sex." that was it. Everyone was on the floor laughing while Caleb blushed a deep red I've never seen before. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it." I kissed his cheek and left to play a game.

"Oh that was just sweet. Caleb's been going down on Sarah and his sister can smell it, this is beautiful." Reid chocked out through his laughter.

"REID." both I and Caleb yelled. It was to late though, Reid was Flying to the roof and I saw it was Caleb doing it. I laughed at Reid trying to get back down.

"If you mention this to Sarah or make her feel uncomfortable Reid, I swear you'll be going home with out one of your little Ried's." Caleb threaten.

"That's enough boy's. your going to wake Lilly up. Caleb put Reid down." I told them. He did what I asked and Reid went crashing down.

"Caleb that was unnecessary." I said slapping the back of his head, soften enough it would only sting.

"Ow." he said.

"Shut up you big baby."

"So Bella I'm guessing Sarah smelled like sex too?" Pogue said laughing again. I rolled my eyes and thought about pushing Pogue hard enough that he would fly off the couch. But I didn't have too because Caleb did me the favor.

"Stop teasing him guys. It's not like you guys don't smell like sex. Reid just hasn't had some in what 7 months? Even baby boy's had some in the last week." and I left the room to a room full of laughter, except Reid. I sat on the kitchen counter and looked at the mug that was on the counter. I looked at it for a very long time and pointed a finger on the mug, whishing I could levitated it a little. Some how I concentrated hard enough and made it lift up only a few inches off the counter. I knew it was me, because the boys were still up stairs arguing and I could hear Lilly's sort breathing from her sleep.

"Sweet!"

* * *

Authors Note:

_Okay so I though long and heard for this. I might make a sequel, I'm not sure yet but I kind of want to make it in Lilly's point of view. It might take place a few 50 years after the Chase thing. But it's not going to be a Covenant crossover because Caleb's dead. I don't know yet, I don't want to kill my story like I did with Edward and Bella's Story. I'm taking a break for now, it'll last a week or two. By then I'll have an idea of what I want._


End file.
